The Writer, The Servant and The Prince
by IDevinD
Summary: She was bought into a world she never knew about. Trying to escape from her past she would do anything...violence not to heavy thought so i'm keeping it T until someone says "that needs to be M" xD
1. The Beginning

**Book One: The Writer**

_**She down and smiled at him softly. He smiled back but didn't say a word. He sat down across from her and they started to stare at each other, neither one speaking, both of them loving the moment they were having. They have been having so many little moments that this is the biggest breakthrough they've had all summer.**_

"_**Hey Eric" She said calmly.**_

"_**Hey-"**_

The knock on my door made me stop and put everything away under the crappy, hard bed I sleep in every night. I dusted myself off since I was sitting on the ground, and went to answer the door. There stood a woman about 78, and grouchy as ever, with her grey hair showing and her wrinkles sagging off of her face.

"Master Grey is asking for you" She informed me. "Go now" She said and walked away.

"Thanks for the hello Francesca" I said bitterly and started walking down the great long hall. I just wanted to get whatever he wanted done and then get back to my secret writing. When I got to staircase, I went up the next flight of stairs, took a left and walked all the way down to the end. Did I mention that the hallway had to be at lease a mile? Okay maybe less than that, but if felt like a mile. I got closer to the door and heard Beethoven playing. There is something not right with this kid. I shook my head and knocked on door. The music stopped and he opened the door.

"Ah good you came" I smiled and resisted the sensation to roll my eyes, _of course I came, I have to!_ I wanted to scream but that would be disrespectful and I would get fired. So instead I smiled and bowed.

"You called Sir?" I asked once I was done bowing. He nodded, his curls bouncing.

"Yes. Come in" He widen the door and I walked around. The big room was being lightened by the sunlight coming from the giant window at the end of his room. The white carpet went well with the Ying Yang black décor and matched the white bed sheets. "Come this way" He said leading me into the big, store like walk-in closet.

"Yes Sir" I said walking into the closet with him. Once I walked in he smiled leaned around me, closed the door and locked it. I smiled.

"I've been waiting for this" We smiled and he leaned in. I kissed him with passion….

Confused? I mean how could a servant girl be kissing the lord of the house? Let me take you back

_6 months ago._

I sighed. All I saw was black. I was blindfold. I don't know why I am, I just am. It sucks. My name is Miley Stewart and I'm a servant, a maid, a toy for Lords to play with and Ladies to mess with. I'm poor. And no, this isn't the Middle Ages; this is how it is these days. Some how in a modern time we still have Kings, Queens, Lords Ladies all that stuff but instead of sword fights we have a huge army fight and we don't have people give messages, we just send a text. I rolled my eyes at the weirdness of this world. The car hit a bump and I hit my head on the window that my head was laying on. I was 'hired' aka bought and given to the highest bidder, to work for the Grey's, who are just below the Royal Family in importance.

This is how the system works: Kings/Royal Family are top dogs, the big cheese, then there are the Lords and/or Ladies who have a high influence in the public eye or/and has the most power and money. Then we have the Advisories who help the King make the rules that are set. Then there are the regular day people who go to work and follow the rules that are set and then there are people like me, the people that are poor or broke the rules, or both. I fit in the both part. I've broken many rules. Some I'm not to proud of.

The car hit another bump and I groaned.

"Sorry miss" a British accent said coming from the front "The holes are bad here but that means we are almost there" I smiled.

"It's fine and thank you for telling me." I said and then put my head back resting on the window. Usually when the lords or ladies have me picked up it's a crappy car that can barely work, but this one is a beautiful car that runs smoothly, beside the bumps. I sighed in relief when the driver told me that we were here. I looked up at the at the house and it was too beautiful for words (_a/n but not for a picture which I'll have on the profile :D)_. It was the most amazing thing I've seen.

"Miss, your things?" The driver said. I turned and saw that he had the trunk open. I smiled at him and showed him the bag on my back. He nodded knowingly. "Well then your all set." Just as he said that a woman came out of the house.

She looked like the meanest old lady you could think of times ten. She had a little hunch in her back or maybe that just cause she's walking fast? Her grey hair can be seen a mile away and I'm afraid that one day her wrinkles will sag off her face and onto the floor. She walked over with a grouchy look and glaring green eyes.

"Are you Miss Destiny?" I winced at my given name and nodded.

"Yes but please call me Miley" She glared at me "Or not, Miss?" I asked.

"Francesca." I tried to smile at her.

"Nice to meet you" She nodded and started to walk away

"Follow me" She said and she brought me into the house…no correction the castle. "The bottom rooms are mostly guest rooms" She said pointing some rooms we pasted. "Back their in the corner is the kitchen and on the other side is the way to the garden" I nodded and we started walking up a flight of stairs. "These are more guest rooms but in the back are the servants' rooms." I need to add something….these hallways are like a mile long…no joke. I nodded and walked down the hall way. We stopped about haft way and she turned to me. "This is your room. When we are done you'll head down here to this room and unpack your things which-"She looked at my bag "Should take you long." I nodded and we kept going down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was another staircase and we headed up the next flight. "Here are the families' rooms; you'll be up here a lot." Remember how I mention the long hallways? That must mean they have huge rooms. I nodded. "I'm done now. The rest you'll have to figure out" She nodded at me. "Good day" I was surprised. She walked down the hall further and I walked back to the flight of stairs and walked down to my room.

It wasn't that special. A typical room size with a small closet, a bed, a desk and a dresser. It wasn't bad looking but it wasn't this spectacular grand room. Connecting to it was a bathroom which I was happy about. I started to unpack the little things I had and sat on my bed. I really didn't know what to do after so I just sat there until there was a knock…lucky it only took 10 minutes for someone to knock on the door. I got up and answered.

When I opened it a blonde girl with black tips, was standing there and smiling.

"Hi" She said cheerfully. I smiled and waved. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Alice, Lord Jason's maid" I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miley" She looked confused

"But they said that your name was Destiny" I sighed.

"I know but I'm usually called by Miley." She smiled and nodded.

"That's fine." She smiled "Oh I'm here to bring you to Lord Paul." I was a little shocked

"I'm going to meet him today?" She looked at me confused and nodded

"Yes, but I thought you already met him?" Now I was confused. "Never mind, let's go" She said and escorted me up to the third floor. What I found out is on that floor the Lord Paul's study was up there too, and the library. "Here we are" She said and stopped at the door. "Just knock and tell him who you are." I nodded "Bye" She walked away, going the same way Francesca had gone. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice said inside.

"Destiny, my Lord" I said. The voice said to come in and I opened the door. There sat a man in the desk, not looking up, writing something from another paper next to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Destiny" I nodded.

"Yes sir, but may you please call me Miley if you please." He smiled.

"Miley?" I nodded "Very interesting. Very well. Welcome Miley" I smiled at him. "Yes you're wondering why you're here yes?" I nodded. "You'll be taking care of my youngest son, Nathan. He is in four doors down, on the other side. You'll hear the classical music then your there" I nodded.

"Thank you Sir. Is that all?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, that's it" I nodded and bowed

"Thank you sir" I walked out of the room and went across to the other side of the house. This is ridicules. How old is this kid? 13? Why do I have to 'take care' of him? I'm not a maid! I sighed and kept walk. Lord Paul was right, there was classical music playing from the door when I got there. I sighed and knocked.

"Who is it?" The voice asked. Well he's defently older than 13. I guess I didn't answer as fast as he wanted, cause the music stopped and was at the door quicker than a rabbit. He glanced at me "Who are you?" He asked causiously. I bowed and looked up at him.

"I'm your new maid sir. Destiny" He looked at me. "Or you may call me Miley, I go by both" He nodded just like his father.

"Hmm. Miley" He said using the name I liked more. "How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 22 sir" He grinned.

"Perfect" I tired not to give him a look that said 'is this dude crazy?' "Come in" He said and opened the door. I went in hesinetly and he shut the door. I looked at him

"Sir why don't I hear about you" Its true, this is the first time I've heard about this son of the Greys. He growled and slapped me. I gasped and held my cheek.

"You don't ask the questions." I nodded. He sighed. "Let me see it" He said pointing to my cheek. I slowly took my hand off it and he touched. I winced.

"I'm sorry sir" I said lowly. He sighed.

"No I am." He went further into the room and then came back with a wet rag. "Put this on." I took it from him and put it on my cheek. I finally got a good look at him.

Nathan was about 5'11. He had beautiful chocolate brown curly hair. He was very built but not over built. He was plain handsome. I blushed as I caught myself 'checking him out'. His room was both black and white, with the carpet, bed set and the walls white with the décor being black. At the end of his room was a huge door that lead to a bouncy. As I looked in front of me I notice he was…very close.

"How did I get you?" He asked. I was confused.

"I don't know sir." I said, alittle scared "Your father bou-hired me" He raised his eyebrow

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing sir" He glared at me and put his hands next to my head.

"I'll ask again: What were you about to say?" He growled. I looked down.

"Your father bought me sir." I heard him sigh.

"Were you a whore?" He whispered into my ear. I gasped on the closeness. "Huh" he said "Were you a whore?" I felt a tear fall

"No." I said quietly.

"Then how did my father buy you?" He asked still whispering into my ear. "Only whore are bought to work, my dear." He sneered at me. A tear fell.

"I broke rules sir." He looked at me, telling me to go on with his eyes. "I stole from someone. I was poor and need money. They thought I would be better if I was bought." He looked at me.

"Are you going to steal from me?" He asked. I shook my head

"No sir. I promise." He pushed of the wall, giving me my space back and smiled.

"Your free to go to your room." I nodded, bowed and left as soon as I could. On the way down I reliezed something.

Nathan Grey scares the piss out of me.

But he's really sexy…..

_**

* * *

**_

So this story kind of came from like NO WHERE lol. I was like

"_**Hmmm…." *Bored**Gets an idea* "OH!" *Starts writing* so yeah that's what happened.**_

_**And I had no internet SO lol. I might keep this getting. IDK you tell me!**_

_**And Nate isn't going to be that scary all the time but he's got some family issues that if you ask you'll probably get slapped. I don't support that type of thing btw. **_

_**Okay Review please…I'm quiet curious on what you'll say so go…do it! :D**_

_**Btw: Miley knew what the car looked like before she was blinded folded.**_

_**Bye :)**_

_**-Devin**_


	2. The Nice and The Mean

_**Hahaha your guys' reviews made me laugh xD**_

_**NileyFan1: I busted out laughing when I read your review.**_

_**Love001: xD I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Dizprincess77: Thanks :D**_

* * *

I started to realize how fast Nate could change. He could be smiling and laughing but one thing said wrong and it's a slap to the face or it's him grabbing your arms and pinning you to the wall. But on the bright side while I've been here I made a friend.

Alice was a sweet girl. Here hair made her blue eyes pop out. She is very pretty without make-up on. Every night she made sure I was okay, helping me if I have bruise, which is what she was currently doing.

"You have to not let him get angry" she sighed. I looked at her.

"Yes cause I always know what ticks him off" I said and pouted. Its not like WANT to piss him off, he just tends to get angry faster than a blink of an eye. She stopped looking at my bruise and I was able to put my shirt back on.

"Why don't you just tell Lord Paul?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Cause I know somewhere inside of him he's a good guy. That what ever happened before I came here is why he's angry." I looked at her. "I'm trying to help him the best I could." She sighed and got up.

"I just don't want you hurting because you're trying to help. What he's doing should be allowed." I sighed and looked at her.

"Well its going to just be this way cause I'm not going to get myself fired. I need this job. I need to get out of the hell hole I was in." I told her and sat back down on the bed. She sighed and looked at me.

"Just be careful next time" I rolled my eyes "I know, I know" she bent down and hugged me softly trying not to hurt my bruise. "Sleep tight. And be careful." She said as she pulled away. "Night Mi." I smiled.

"Night Al." She left the room and I lay down on my back. It hurt but I wasn't too worried about it. I've only been here for a week yet I have 9 bruise on my body. It's not like I could do anything. The Grey family is one of the most influential families in the world. Not to mention one of the most liked. Even if I did bring it up to Lord Paul I'd still get fired and I like having a job that feeds me and puts a roof over my head. But until I figure out what's wrong with Nate I'm just going to sit back, take the beating until I get through to him.

_Later that night_

The knock on my door woke me and I looked at the clock 3:45? He usually doesn't call for me until 7. I got up, changed and answer the door. When I opened it a younger man was there. His black hair shined in the lighted hall way.

"Miley?" He asked. I nodded and was surprised; usually people just called me Destiny when they first meet me. "Lord Nathan is requesting you" I nodded and walked out. The boy smiled and then left. I walked upstairs and knocked quietly on Nate's door. A few seconds later he opens the door. I bowed

"You called for me?" I asked. He nodded and let me in. Usually he would say something so it started to scare me. I walked into the room and I heard him close the door.

"Pull your shirt up" Panic set in and I stared at him. He sighed. "Not that way. Pull it up." I started to pull my shirt up and I heard him gasp. When my shirt was off he walked over to me. "Turn around." I did and I felt his hands touch the newest bruise on my back. I winced in pain as he touched it and arched my back away from the pain. "Go sit on the bed" He said quietly and I did, not looking at him. I sat on the bed, looking down and my hands in my lap. I felt the bed move behind me and then I felt hands on my shoulders. He started to trace the bruise on my arms from when he pinned me to the wall. "Oh god." I think he was starting to figure out what he was doing to me. I turned my head to him.

"May I put my shirt back on?" He nodded and I got up from the bed and picked up the shirt. As I put it on I turned to face him. He was still on the bed. I walked over and stood next to it.

"I'm so sorry Miley." I looked him in the eye. He truly was in pain over this.

"Its fine sir, I shouldn't ask stupid questions." I said. He shook his head and put his hand on my cheek.

"No, I shouldn't lay a hand on you ever." He stared into my eyes "Your eyes are so blue" I blushed and looked away, his hand followed my face and he turned me to face him. "You're so beautiful. I won't hurt you. I'm sorry" I lightly pulled his hand off of my face and held it between my hands.

"I want to believe you sir, but I can't until I see proof" He looked down. I got off the bed, letting go of his hands. "Good night sir" I said excusing myself, walking out of his room. I walked as fast as I could to my room without waking anyone up. Getting in to the room, I shut the door lightly then slid down. I sighed.

He truly felt bad but I couldn't believe it. Nate switches so fast so quick that I don't know if I could trust him not to hit me. Not now anyways, maybe when I can figure out what's wrong I could, but not now. But why did he call me in just now? Did he not realize what he was doing? I sighed and tried to will myself back to sleep but I couldn't. So I went to my back bag and went grabbed the very thing that got me in trouble. A notebook. I know very dumb but if your poor like was you are pretty much not allowed to have anything. Hell if they could, they'd probably not let you live if you were poor. I sighed and opened it the page I was on and began to write.

_**He gently touched her shoulder. She closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears. His touch burned, not like Eric's. Eric, when he did touch her, was soft and warm.**_

"_**J-j-ames stop" She her fear started to rise . She heard him chuckle and then felt his lips on her neck. A tear started to fall.**_

"_**No" his husky voice came out.**_

_4 hours later_

I heard the knock on the door and I rubbed my eyes. I didn't even remember falling asleep. Looking at my notebook I put it back into the bag.

"Coming" I said as I got off the bed and opened the door. Francesca was there. "Lord Nathan?" I asked she smiled and nodded. I nodded. "Thank you" She nodded and walked away. Closing my door I walked up the stairs as I reached to door I could hear him talking to someone.

"Shane!" he said then sighed. "I'm" He got cut off. "Just listen to me!" I didn't want him angry when I walked in so I knocked on the door and I heard him sigh. "I have to go. I'll call you back later" He said then he opened the door. He smiled a little bit and I bowed.

"Lord Nathan." I said and then looked at him. He smiled and opened the door. I walked in and he shut it.

"I need you to go into town." I tried to hide the fear that hit my bones. "I need things and you have to be the one gets them." My eyes widen a little and he noticed. He looked at me "What wrong?" He asked. I sighed.

"Sir there's a lot of people that don't want me in town." And the people who WANT to see me in town. He looked at me questionably again. I looked down. "I did bad things before coming here as I told you before." I said referring to the time I told him I stole from someone. That was one part of the trouble I caused. He sighed.

"Then I'll go with you" I looked at him surprised. "Is that fine with you?" I nodded. "Okay, meet me down stairs in 5 minutes." I nodded and started heading down to the house. Like told he appeared next to me. "Come on" He said walking me to the garage. I looked at all the cars they had. There were a lot. He walked over to a black Mercedes. I rolled my eyes but got into the car after he did.

The drive was quiet. Both of us not saying a word but the occasion I would here him sigh. When we got into town I was starting to get nervous. Not a lot of people liked me being here, and I wasn't too fond of people either.

"It's okay." I heard Nate say. I kept staring out the window. I felt him grab my hand, and when I tensed up he felt it and pulled it back and sighed. "I won't let them hurt you." Yes coming for the guy I'm scared to see everyday. The car stopped next to the mall.

"What are we doing at the mall?" I asked. He grinned and got out of car. I unbuckled and got out. "Lord Nathan what are we doing here?" I asked again. He smiled.

"You need clothes. And don't say you don't cause I've seen you where the same thing three times before you changed into what your wearing now." I looked away, embarrass. He gently pulled my chin to look at him. "I want you to get clothes. I need to get things to but I want you to get something. 2 outfits. That's all." I nodded and we started walking in. That's when I notice the group of people standing before the door. I heard Nate sigh.

"Nate""Nate" Most of them chanted

"Nate, is this your new girlfriend?" is one I heard

"Nate, is this your new whore?" That made Nate stops in his tracks. I grabbed his arm.

"Forget it. Keep going" He sighed but kept walking. We walked into the store as security came out trying to push the crowed away. Nate shook his head.

"They are annoying." I nodded. I've been around many Lords and Ladies that hated those types of people. "Let's get you clothes shall we?"

_2 hours later_

My puppy eyes weren't going to work.

"Please. You promised me" I said lowly. I know I shouldn't act like this in front of people but Nate just chuckled and started peeling my hand off his arms. "You said." He put his finger over my mouth.

"I know what I said. It's going to be a few minutes. I have to go pick up something and no you're not allowed to come with me." I sighed. "Miley Please" He said. I nodded and let him go. "Don't worry" I nodded.

"Sorry Sir." I said. He shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll be back. Don't worry" I nodded again and he walked away. I kept looking at clothes while he was away. I'd already but 4 outfits. I don't know how he got me to buy more than 2. I was very on the idea of just two but NO he just had to tell me I looked good in something else and then put doubt in my head. Gah, that man.

"I see you're feeding off of someone again" I froze at the voice and turned around. The man stared at me. His hazel eyes glared at me. My own eyes widen.

"J-James?" His stare got darker

"How informal have you gotten" He gripped on to my arm. I squeezed my arm. "You owe me something." I tried to pull away.

"I owe you nothing! You sent me to hell and back" I said trying to keep calm. He kept glaring and keeping his hold on me.

"You stole from me! I want them back" I tried to pull again.

"I did! I gave you everything back! You punished me enough just let me go!" He started squeezing my wrist harder.

"What are you doing" a voiced growled behind me. I looked up and saw Nate standing behind us. James dropped my wrist and I held it in my hand, rubbing it.

"Well hello Nathan." James said smiling. "I see the whore as gotten you now." James let out a fake laugh. "Trust me she's fun." I felt a few tears fall. I saw Nate go toward him.

"Don't" I whispered and put my hand on his arm to stop him. He didn't move but he kept glaring at James.

"I suggest you leave now, James." James just smiled.

"I'll see you at the ball then?" Nate glared at him. "Until then, Nate" He did a small bow toward Nate and then he smiled at me. "Whore" I kept Nate back as James left. Nate turned to me.

"What the hell was that?" He said and I scrunch in fear.

This isn't good.

_**

* * *

**_

So I'm hoping everyone likes this. I'm still confused on the rating so if anyone wants to tell me what rating it should be I'm wide open :D

_**Ohhhhhhhh and did anyone notice "James" hahaha yeah that's important lol.**_

_**Well byez :D**_

_**-Devin**_


	3. The Past

_**I smile at reviews especially long ones! :D**_

_**Xmileylovex: haha I don't know what to do about the raiting xD I think your right :D and thank you for your 'your story is different' comment :D I try for that kind of thing.**_

_**Nileyfan1: 1. The James in book and in rl will be explained later. 2. When he does tell (I forget if its in the chapter or the next one) he doesn't tell the full story so you MIGHT be right or you MIGHT be wrong xD and 3. You'll find out what happened with james…now :D**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

I looked around me. "Please Sir. Not here. Please" I didn't want to discuss this in front of people. He sighed.

"Let's go." The walk to the car and the ride back to the Castle were silent. "To my room now" he commanded and I nodded. I ran up the stairs and waited for him by his door. He opened it and then dragged me into the room. "Tell me now" he ordered.

"I told you that I stole from another Lord. It was Lord James." I felt tears fall. "The night before he casted me away to that horrible place I was in" I didn't dare look at him. "He called me into his room and knocked me out cold." I heard his breath getting faster. "When I woke up I was in the middle of the castle naked and people were staring at me. He said that this is how I should be, naked and exposed." I looked up at him. "I told you sir, I shouldn't have gone." Nate closed his eyes and sighed.

"Go sit on the bed." I listened to him. He walked over to me. "Give me your wrist" I held it out. He lightly touched the marks that James left and sighed again. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I shouldn't have left you" I touched his cheek.

"Its fine sir. I shouldn't have said anything. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I want to." I tilted my head in confusion. He glared at me. Oh no. "Your mine." I kept my eyes from widening. "I get to do what I want with you!" He yelled harshly and then pulled my hand off of his cheek.

"Sir. Please." He just shook his head. "Lord Nathan stop" I said. He started reaching for me but I crawled more onto the bed. "No. Please Nate" I said softly. He stopped and looked at me.

"W-wwhat did you call me?" He stuttered. His face started to change from angry to relief? I'm not to sure.

"I said Nate." I told him honestly. "I'm sorry I-" he held his hand up.

"Just go." I nodded and bowed. I ran to do door when he spoke. "Miley" I looked toward him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you. This is just fuel to your fire." He never looking at me he sighed. "Go" I opened the door and ran down to my room. I closed my door and ran to my bed. I felt the tears fall on to the pillow. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked softly.

"Its Alice" He voice came through. I told her to come in. I looked up at her, tears running and all and she ran over and hugged me. "Oh Miley. Please, please tell me he didn't do anything." I shook my head and kept hugging her.

"No he didn't do anything. James was at the mall" she pulled away in surprise, I had told her all about my past.

"Oh dear." She hugged me again. "Oh its okay" she said when she felt me shaking more. She started rocking me back and forth. "Shhhh its okay" after a little bit I calmed down and she pulled away "Better?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I thought about how Nate reacted when I did call him Nate. I don't know why but he's the only one I've ever called by their name. I mean in my head, expect for now. "Alice. Was there anyone who called Nathan 'Nate'?" Her eyes widen.

"OH miles I wish I could tell you but I can't. That's something between the family. I'm sorry" I nodded.

"Its fine, its just something almost happened today and then I called him Nate and he totally changed and stopped what he was doing." She sighed.

"I swear Miley, You'll know sooner or later. Just don't bring it up to him again okay? Unless he says so don't call him Nate. Ever." I nodded.

"Miss. Jacobs" Alice turned to the door and we saw Francesca standing there. "Your lord is calling for you." Alice sighed happily. I smiled.

"Thank you Francesca" the older woman nodded and left. I smiled at Alice.

"Your in love" She giggled and lightly slapped my shoulder.

"Be quiet." She hugged me one more time. "Be careful" I laughed.

"I will" We pulled away and she walked out of the room. I sighed and looked around. For once I didn't want to do write so I walked out of my room. Closing the door I looked around and started walking downstairs. I checked the time. 10. Good I can go into the library. Servants were only allowed in the library, unless they worked there, from 10am-1pm and then 5pm-7pm. I walked in and looked at the huge room, which was also part of the second story. It was just loaded with books. I smiled and head over to the Jane Austen part and just took out a book.

I was barely reading to tell you the truth, just passing the time, when a younger girl came up and tapped on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave" She said lowly. I nodded and put the book back.

"Thank you" I said to her and head out the doors. When I walked out Nate was walking toward me. When he got to me I bowed. "Lord Nathan" I said and then stood straight. He sighed and waved his hand. I followed him. We walked past the kitchen out to the garden in the back. It was lined with big hedges and a gate, beyond that there were rose that surrounded it. It was beautiful and peaceful.

"My mother" he spoke softly "She loved roses." He smiled and chuckled. "My father would leave a rose on his pillow every morning he wasn't there to wake her up. She would hold on to it all day. Her favorite were Red."

"Love" I said quietly. He looked at me and nodded. "The red ones are love, that's why its mostly picked for dates. The white ones are pure because white usually means purity. A lot of people like having both in an arrangement for weddings cause combined they can mean pure love, symbolizing the love the couple have." He looked token back by all my over loading information. I giggled. "Sorry sir." He shook his head.

"Its fine. Where did you learn your information from?" I sighed.

"Before my parents died they tried to teach me everything I could. I never got the general stuff, it bored me, but I loved facts." He nodded.

"Miley, I'm sorry" I looked up at him. "I'm trying." I nodded.

"Its fine." He shook his head.

"But its not. I should scare you, I should make you worry when your around me." He gently grabbed my wrist, small marks still showing. "I should be one to leave marks on you." He let my wrist go and he put his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry Miley. I'm messed up." I gently smiled.

"Its okay. I promise." He smiled.

"And I'm sorry" I looked confused "For this." And right there and then Lord Nathan Eric Grey's lips were pressed to mine. I was taken back by it but I started kissing back. The kiss was sweet and soft. He pulled away and looked at me. I looked into his eyes and saw want but also despair. "I'm sorry" He lifted his hands off of my cheek. "I am." And he ran off. I brought my fingers up to my lips and smiled.

Nate Grey just kissed me.

I kissed him back.

Then I looked around and saw the widen eyes of a girl from the gate.

Oh shit.

Someone was watching.

_**

* * *

**_

I know Nate is weird with his moods but there are things in his life that have gone a wee bit crazy. Lol

_**Next chapter you find out why Nate wasn't know as well as the other family members :D just a little hint dropper.**_

_**And yes I know this one is short compared to the other too, but I wanted this one to be a sweet one okay? K? :D **_

_**Alright, bye**_

_**-Devin**_


	4. The Girl

_**Because I felt like it and its going to get busy soon in my life I'm putting up this chapter too :D **_

_**Enjoy my gift to you :D**_

* * *

The girl saw me look at her and she ran off.

"WAIT!" I yelled at her and took off after her. "JUST STOP RUNNING!" I said trying to get away. I sighed and ran faster. I got close to her and…tackled her.

"Ow!" the girl said and tried to struggle out of my grip. "Let me go!" She said. She was strong and kept wiggling.

"No." I said. She kept wiggling. "Oh stop it! I'm not going to kill you" She turned her head toward me.

"You sure did TACKLE ME!" We were still on the ground and I started getting a weaker grip on her.

"Okay let's make a deal I'll let you go and we talk. Okay?" I felt her stop moving and then she moved her head up and down. I let her go and we got up. "Who are you?" I asked when she stood up. She looked at me.

"Someone who's not suppose to be here." I looked at her. She sighed. "My name is Mitchie and let's just says I'm not a welcomed guess here."

"Why?" I asked. She looked around and then looked back at me.

"Lets just say that Lord Shane isn't to happy with me." I was getting tired of her 'let's just say' it's very rude and annoying. "Look how about we meet here at 1am? I know Lord Nathan usually lets his ladies go then" Ladies? She saw my confusion and shook her head. "Just meet me okay?" I sighed.

"Fine." I agreed. She smiled. "And my name is Miley" She nodded.

"See you later Miley" She smiled and then took off running. I looked at the light brown haired girl running and wondered what her connection with the Greys was. I went back into the house and looked at the clock that was next to the door 1:30 I officially had 11 hours and 30 minutes until 1am. It's going to be interesting to waste time. So I decide to head up to my room. Taking out my notebook, I made sure my door was closed and I started writing.

_**He put his hand on her cheek.**_

"_**Please tell me who did this too you. Please. I hate to see you hurt." She shook her head, tears falling; she knew James would come after her if she told anyone.**_

"_**I—I can't Eric. I can't" He looked at her with sad eyes and hugged her. She put her head between his neck and shoulder. **_

"_**Shhh its okay. Des its okay"**_

_2 hours later_

9 hours left. I just finished writing for the day when Francesca told me that Nate wanted to see me, which all he did was slide a note out of the door with the words that made me confused

_Don't go – N_

Does that mean he knows about Mitchie? Or was it because of the kiss. He then slid a pile of paper and a pencil so I wrote him back and slid the not under the door.

_What do you mean? – M_

As I slid it under the door I thought how childish this was but how cute it was at the same time. I was just sitting out in the hall way next to his door. Not creep at all. I saw the little piece of paper under the door and picked it up.

_Cause I don't want you too – N_

I was even more confused. Did that mean he knew or not? I sighed and wrote.

_I'm confused. – M_

I slid it under and then I heard him sigh. I wonder what he was doing right now. Was he sitting on the floor like I was? The paper came out again.

_You know what I'm talking about – N_

I rolled my eyes and let out an angry sigh.

_I do not! Just tell me! – M _

I could hear him sigh too. Yeah how do you like it? I waited for the paper to come out and when it did I grabbed it.

_The meeting! – N_

My eyes widen and I scribbled down my response

_What do you mean? How did you find out? – M_

Like I was about to lie to him. No need him to get mad at me. I heard him scuff and I could hear the penile hit the paper.

_I saw her when I ran and I saw you follow her so I followed you. Please don't go near her – N_

I was getting fed up with writing these so I put the ones he wrote me in my pocket and grabbed the other paper and penile and stood up. I walked closer to the door and knowing he could hear me I told him.

"I'm not going to act like an 11 year old; if you want to talk you know how to get a hold of me." I slid the other stuff under his door and walked away. I was tired of his moods. They were throwing me for a loop and I couldn't do anything about it. I was getting tired of this. I slammed my door and got on my bed. I tried to clear my mind of Nate and his stupid-ness but all it did was made me reflect my experience from being here.

First time I met Lord Paul was about the only time I've actually saw him. I mean I saw him when he was rushing out of the rooms or out to the car for a meeting. I never saw Lady Denise, even though I've heard she was on a trip. I only saw Lord Jason when he got Alice or at the dinners that him and Nate had. Then there was Lord Shane who has been a no show since I got here.

Francesca, I found out, was Lord Paul's person servant who has been with the family since Lord Jason was born. Alice came in the picture when Jason turned 23, his other servant quit, I don't know why, and Alice needed the job so she got it. Other than them I've only seen a few other servants, like the boy who got me the one night and the kitchen staff. If Lord Shane as a servant the he or she must be with him.

I sighed and heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. I heard a sigh.

"It's Lord Nathan." I got up and opened the door.

"I thought you would send someone to get me" He shook his head.

"I need to come myself. Can I come in?" I nodded and then looked at the clock when he was walking in. 4pm, 8hours. "Close the door" he said quietly. I nodded and closed it. "Come here." I walked toward him and sat on the bed next to him. He looked at me and just stared.

"Look I know I'm ugly and everything but you can stop starring" I said rudely then widen my eyes. "I'm sorry" He shook his head.

"Don't. I like it when you talk to me like a normal human being" He smiled and looked me in the eyes. "And I was only starring cause you're so beautiful." I blushed and looked away.

"You wanted to talk?" I said quietly, still not looking at him, and heard me sigh.

"I want to explain things too you, the best way I can." I looked at him. He put his hand on my cheek again. "I want you to, if I get angry, calm me down okay?" I nodded. "I want you to help me." I nodded.

"Of course" I said. This was the moment I was waiting for. The moment I could find out what's wrong. He sighed and started.

"When I was 6, Shane was 9 and Jason was 12. My father and mother where out seeing a play. When they were gone, Jason ran off, he snuck out. Shane didn't know but I did and Jason knew that. When he got back he found out that mom and dad had found out that he left. They got in a huge argument, when they were done he came in and yelled at me. Telling me it was my fault." He took a breath and looked away, dropping his hand away from my face. I took his hand and rubbed circles on his hand. He looked up at me and smiled then continued. "It wasn't. I don't know how they found out but he kept doing it and every time I saw him so every time he got in trouble he would yell at me for it. I was still a young kid and didn't get what was going on. Then he started punching me. He would punch me in the eye."

"Oh no" I said and kissed his cheek. He had a tiny smile and he squeezed my hand, letting me know he was saying thank you. "Keep going"

"When I was 7, Shane started figuring that mine and Jason's 'brotherly fights' was Jason taking cheep shots at me. When Shane confronted him, well what you could call confronting at that age, Jason got mad and ran off. We didn't hear for him for 4 days"

I remembered that from my parents telling me. I didn't understood what it meant back then but now, it means something.

"Shane, not knowing what he was doing, started to blame Jason for everything. It caused problems and when I was 15, Shane was 18 and Jason was 21 we were all distant, I." He paused for a moment. "I had bad anger issues from everything that Jason caused and having to act like we were a perfect family. So I dropped off the face of the earth. The press knew who I was but when nothing happened to me and no new juicy news came from my side of the family they left me alone."

"What do you mean you dropped off the face of the earth?" He sighed.

"I ran." I looked at him in surprise. "I ran away for 8 years." My eyes widen but he didn't look at me and kept going. "I did bad things during those years. I hung out with the worst people and it made me angrier." He sighed and then looked at me. "I don't know why my father picked you out. Out of all the girls he picked you out." I started getting scared.

"Nate…what do you mean?" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know what James did to you" I gasped and let go of his hand. I felt tears fall and I got off the bed.

"What-what do you mean!" I said trying not to fall to the ground. He got up and walked over to me. "Don't." I said crying "Don't come near me." I could see the hurt in his eyes. I fell to the ground.

"Miley" He bent down and went toward me. I got scared and I screamed. He sighed and put his hand over my mouth. "Stop. Miley please" he said. I just kept crying. "Stop crying" He said. I couldn't. "Ugh!" He took the hand that was on my mouth and punched the wall next to my face. He put his hands next to me, blocking me from leaving my position. "Miley, please I'm sorry"

"Get away from me!" I said and started punching his chest. I heard him grunt but he didn't move.

"Stop." He said as if he was holding his breath. I couldn't. I felt his hands grab mine. "I said stop" He said, I looked at him and he was angry…no. I had tears coming out of my eyes and his grip got tighter. "Stop crying!" He took his hand and slapped me. I gasped.

"Please." I said quietly trying not to cry. "Don't" He gripped my wrist he was still holding harder. I squeaked in pain. "Lord Nathan stop" I said. My tears were getting worse. "Nate…" I said quietly. Then he let go of my wrist and backed away from me. His eyes widen. I looked at the marks on my wrist.

"Shit" He muttered. I saw him get up and got up with him. And blocked the door. I don't know why I did it but at the moment I didn't care. He looked at me. "Let me go. I'm going to hurt you. I can't hurt you anymore." I put my hand on his cheek.

"Nate" That's when I saw water coming out his eyes. I didn't care what he had just done to me, I don't think I've ever cared on how much he's hurt me, if it means I see this side of him. The side that he comes back to and now knowing why, I think I can help him. "Nate please, I want you to stop this. I know you don't want to hurt me." He nodded and gently held my hand that was on his cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." I took my hand off of his cheek. "I can't have you here. I'm going to hurt you." He was trying to leave.

"Nate" He looked up at me. That's when I leaned in, capturing his lips with mine. I felt him slowly wrap his arms around my waist and I moved my hands around his neck. The kiss was just like it was before but longer. I felt him push me up against the door and started to kiss me deeper. I started running my hands through his hair and he moaned into the kiss. When we pulled away he put his forehead onto mine.

"I'm going to try to get better" He said softly. I smiled at him.

"I know." I said. "And I'm going to help you." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. He stepped back. "Sit on the bed." I said and he nodded and did as he was asked. "I don't want you get mad, okay?" He nodded again. "Why don't you want me to see Mitchie?" He sighed.

"I didn't want her telling you things when I should tell you" I nodded and looked at my clock; 3:45pm. "Miley" I looked at him. I was still at the door. "I'm sorry" I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Its fine." I said and kissed him again. He took my hips and slid me on to his lap. I was sitting on Lord Nathan Greys lap.

And I was enjoying it.

And so was he.

_**

* * *

**_

And that my dear friends is why Nate is so fucked up xD lol oh and you'll find out why Jason isn't around Miley a lot and why he was sneaking out when he was 12 xP and you'll meet Shane soon and find out the mystery of the Grey family xD

_**I'm trying to keep the mood changes not to crazy. But sometimes people can snap and yeah lol.**_

_**Review? I don't like asking but its nice to have them :D ESPECIALLY FROM YOU BERE! :D**_

_**Okay bye**_

_**-Devin.**_

_**Btw….I think this is the longest one I've written….awesome! :D**_


	5. The Story

_**I love you guys :D**_

_**Xmileylovex: Yeah I guess you could say they are kind of together and then they aren't? idk yet lol I know its sad I'm writing it and I havn't figured it out yet :P**_

_**Nileyfan1: His anger is one of the key factors to there relationship. It lessens more throughout the story I promise. He wont always be like that…I believe in this one he isn't.**_

_**Babybee212: I did say bye! Lol and be flattered!**_

* * *

He moaned as I bit his lip. I pulled back and giggled.

"You got to be quiet. You're not even suppose to be here." He smiled and just kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss.

_Knock knock _We pulled away when we heard it. "Hold on!" I yelled out. I looked at him. "Closet" He looked dumbfounded. "Go." I whispered. He sighed, got off the bed and kissed me. "Coming" I said as he got into the closet. I opened and a smiling Alice was in front of the door. "Hello" She smiled bigger and then rushed in and shut the door.

"I heard a noise in here" Oh shit. "Where is he?" I looked at her.

"What are you talking about. There's no one in here." I waved my hand back and forth "See no one" She grinned.

"I'm not stupid." She walked over to my closet. Shit. She opened and was smiling "Hello Lord Nathan." I rubbed my forehead. Great.

"Hello Alice" he said as he got out of the closet. He walked over to me.

"I told you to be quiet." I muttered. I looked at Alice as she smiled at us. "What?" She just kept smiling.

"Oh nothing." She looked at the clock. "Time for dinner for our lords" she said and walked out the door, shutting it. "Don't be late" she muffled through the door. I sighed and looked at Nate.

"Next time don't say anything" He grinned.

"There's going to be a next time?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I saw no one was in the hallway so we left my room. I looked at the clock in the dinning room.6 hours, almost 1am. As I stood in the corner of the dinning room, we don't eat now our food is brought to us, I watched as Jason walked into the room. He smiled at Alice as she walked over to me and then sat next to Nathan.

"Hello brother" Nathan nodded his head and looked up at me. I smiled and blushed.

"Now you're the one who is smitten" I jabbed Alice in the ribs. "Owe, okay shutting up" I smiled as he winked at me. The doors opened and Lord Paul, who has never set foot in here since I've been here, walked to the end of the table.

"Hello boys" They nodded. "I just heard from your mother" he said as he sat. The food was brought out to them. "She will be returning tomorrow" Nate had a small smile.

"And Shane?" Jason asked.

"The day after" Lord Paul said. Jason nodded and you could see he was tensed. Alice walked over to him, whispered something to him which made him calmer.

"Thank you" She nodded and walked back over to me. I looked at her.

"I told him to be calm, that's all." I raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"Liar" She rolled her eyes.

_An hour later – 5 hours until 1am_

Nate stood from the table and waved his hand for me to come over. I walked over to him. He handed me his empty plate and then bent down to my ear.

"Take this to the kitchen, ask them for my order and then come up to my room." He said then quickly kissed my ear. I felt my cheeks blush and nodded.

"Yes sir." I turned toward Lord Paul and Lord Jason. "Excuse me lords" The nodded and I walked out of the room to the kitchen. A brunette looked at me. "Lord Nathans order?" I asked she nodded, took the plate and said for me to wait. I nodded and waited for her to come back. When she came back she had a smaller plate and a small cup on a bigger plate, with whatever they were holding, wrapped. She gave it to me. "Thank" I said and walked out up to Nate's room. When I got there I knocked.

"Come in" I walked into the room and lightly kicked the door with my foot. He smiled at me and grabbed plate, which he set down. "Hello" He said, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I melted into the kiss. When we pulled away he smiled at me.

"What's on the plate?" I asked. He smiled and re grabbed it. He walked over to the bed and I followed him. When we stopped he pointed to the bed.

"Sit" I nodded and did as he said. He smiled and reached into his pocket. It was a blindfold. I looked at him confused. "Don't worry" I nodded and he tied it over my eyes. I couldn't see what he was doing but I heard him unwrapped the plate. "Open your mouth" _This is interesting_, I thought as I did. I felt something touch my lips. "Bite" he commanded. As I did a sweet juice mixed with chocolate flavor was running through my mouth. I smiled.

"Chocolate strawberries?" I said. He took the blindfold off of me. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "What's this for?" I asked. He smiled.

"Didn't you notice that I didn't have dessert at dinner today?" I nodded. "This is why." My cheeks blushed and kissed his cheek.

"This is lovely" I said and picked up a strawberry and turned it toward him. He smiled and took a bite of it. "Why?" I asked. He smiled.

"It's going to get crazy in a day or so, I just wanted you to enjoy this." I smiled.

"You are very sweet." He smiled. "Lets finish these"

_4 hours and 30 minutes later – 30 minutes before 1am._

I looked at the clock in my room. Nate and me had finished two hours ago, then spent another hour kissing before he said he needs his sleep to prepare for his mothers return. So for an hour and half I was just sitting around my room. I didn't even feel like writing in my book. When 10 minutes went by I got up and started making my way down to the garden area. When I got there I looked out to see if Mitchie was there yet. She was. I walked toward her.

"I didn't think you'd actually come" She said, nervously. She looked up at the castle. "It's been so long since I was here." She said then looked at me. "Come with me." We went a little bit more into the woody area next to the house. When we stopped she looked at me.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" I asked. She sighed.

"It started 8 years ago. I was Lord Shane's maid, servant, what ever you want to call it. As time moved on we grew close and before I knew it he was kissing me every night. We grew to love each other. One day we went on a 'trip' which was just us going to a small, nobody town, to get married in a small little church" My eyes widen. "This was about 3 years ago. No one found out until we got back from our honeymoon. When Lord Paul found out he was outraged. He through me out of the castle and band me from ever seeing Shane." She had tears coming down. "He has a son." My eyes shot open. "He doesn't know. No one of them do, but Lord Nathan. Because when he came back 3 years ago I saw me crying with Shane's son. He said he recognized me from the pictures that Shane had." I couldn't believe it.

"Have you ever told Lord Shane?" She shook her head. "You need too" She looked at me.

"Don't you know?" I shook my head.

"Know what?" She sighed.

"If he knows then his father will find out, which will move him to become higher than he wants too. Prince Eric, can't have children, with the Grey's being a step below the royal family if one of their children have a son then the Grey's become the royal family." My eyes widen. I never knew that. "Shane doesn't want that. I can't tell him, that's why I begged Lord Nathan not to tell a soul." She looked down.

"Oh dear" I hugged her. "I'm so sorry" She sighed and sobbed more.

"I know who you are" I pulled away and looked at her. "Nate…he told me what happened to you." I was confused. If she was banned 3 years ago how did she know about something that happened 4 months ago? "Nate, he was there when Lord James left you in the room" I turned my head away from her. "I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"Its fine" I looked at her "What did you mean by Nate's ladies?" She sighed.

"Before, even when he came back, he had many, many servants, all women. It was his request. He would sleep with them for 3 months then throw them away" My eyes widen. I thought back to the strawberries…was that just an act? She looked at her watch. "I must go, but please don't tell Shane" I nodded and she hugged me. "I'll be back later, maybe" I nodded and she ran off. I looked at the castle surprised by the entire thing I had just learned.

"It wasn't an act" I turned to see Nate standing there. I gasped. "I saw you start to fidget when she mentioned it." I backed away from him.

"Am I just like those girls" He sighed and shook his head.

"No, you're not. I couldn't do that to you" I looked at him. "I knew what happened to you Miley. I heard you cry when I would leave James' house." I felt tears come down. "I was an ass and didn't do anything about it." I ran up and smacked him. He held his cheek.

"How dare you!" I whispered-yelled at him "How you dare never do anything!" He glared at me and grabbed my hands.

"I tried! I was trying! When that day happened, when he left you naked in front of everyone, I was heading over there to straighten him out. Then when I heard what happened I was pissed at him. I punched him. Hard" More tears fell.

"Then why did you act like you never knew the story when I told you" He looked down.

"Cause then you would have known about how much of a jerk I was before." He gently let go of my hands, and put his hand on my cheek. "Miley, I'm not that anymore. I'm trying not to. I don't know why my father got another servant for me, I told him no more, that I couldn't do this anymore. Then he picked you and I don't know why!" He moved his thumb and wiped away the tears that I had. "Please Miley. I'm so sorry about everything."

In that moment I wanted to just move my head and kiss him, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss away any pain he had. I was going to, but then a figured appeared behind him.

"I should have known my little brother couldn't stop." The voice scoffed. Nate froze and turned to the figure.

"You…You are suppose to be here after Mother….what are you doing here!" Nate said hurry. Lord Shane walked out of the shadow and smiled.

"I like surprising people and mother's driver always drive slower than me." He laughed and looked at me. "My my, I know who you are." I looked at him confused. "Natie, isn't this the girl James had?" He said. Nate tensed up and I put my hand on his back.

"Yes Shane. It is." He said. The 28 year old smiled.

"Glad she got out James' hold." He turned to me. "May I talk to you for a second?" I nodded. He started walking and Nate grabbed my arm.

"Be careful please?" I nodded and he let me go. I went and stood next to Lord Shane.

"Don't worry. I know your just reacting to dear natie's reaction. I won't hurt you. I saw you talking to her" Oh dear. "Is she okay? She was crying? Why?" I sighed.

"Lord Shane, I can't tell you. I'm sorry. She is okay and yes she was crying, but if what I heard is true, if you love her then don't make me tell you" I said. He sighed and nodded.

"If you see her again, tell her I still love her please?" I nodded. "I'll see you later in the morning." He said and walked away. I walked toward Nate again. I put my hand on his cheek.

"It's okay. He just wanted to see what Mitchie was crying over" he nodded and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. "Why was that you reaction?" I asked when we pulled away. He sighed.

"Jason. Jason and Shane still don't get along. Well all of us don't get along but Jason still has a bigger problem with Shane." I nodded. He smiled and kissed me. "Time to get sleep" I smiled and walked with him into the castle. Walking back to my room, I realized that this castle is just a building trying to hold three boys together without them killing each other. And the sacrifice that Mitchie is going through. She should be here, her son should be taken care of like the kid he should be, with his parents. I felt a small anger to Lord Paul for kicking out a pregnant woman who held his grandchild, but then remembered that he didn't know.

When I got to my room I changed and then laid in my bed. I looked over at my bag that held many secrets its self. I realized sooner or later its going to open up and spill everything I had. I sighed and rolled over in my bed. I started falling asleep.

That night I dreamt of Nate.

Alice says that she woke me up with a smile.

Wait…Alice?

_**

* * *

**_

Hahahahah :D like my little cliffhanger? :D

_**So I'm trying to do is write a whole bunch when I can, wait for a few reviews and then post one up every Friday or Monday, I'm not to sure which one I'm going to do.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this. I know there are some confusion so I'll help you guys**_

_**20 years ago: Nate was 6, Shane was 9 and Jason was 12 is when Jason was sneaking out and Nate knew; caused fights**_

_**A year later): Shane figured out what was going on tried to stop it and Jason ran away for 4 days**_

_**10 years later(: Nate is 15, Shane is 18 and Jason is 21. Nate leaves for 8 years, the press forget about him.**_

_**3 years later: Shane was 21 when he met Mitchie, fell in love with her**_

_**4 years later: Nate returns, everything seems fine.**_

_**2 years later: Shane and Mitchie get married then she is kicked out.**_

_**Now: Nate is 26, Shane is 29, and Jason is 32. Miley is 22, Mitchie is 28 and Alice is 30.**_

_**I hope I got that all right xD but that's a basic outline lol :P yes everything has happened in a span of 20 years when the boys were really young. I really suck trying to fit all that in lol**_

_**Have fun and please review *cough*bere*cough* lol**_

_**Btw I would like everyone to Review but my dear friend as I mention sucks at review :P**_

_**Oh and the first two reviews I got one was like "awe they are so cute" and the other one was like "nates a butt" and it made me laugh on now two people can have a totally different view on the same story and it made me smile :D**_

_**Have a beautiful day**_

_**-Devin**_


	6. The Mother

_**I know not Friday but I felt like putting this out :D **_

_**Xmileylovex: I'm happy you are enjoying this story :D oh and thank you for always review it means a lot :D**_

_**Dizprincess77: Thank you and I do feel bad for them too lol**_

_**Nileyfan1: I had an ovarian scist too but it didn't burst. I hope you do okay! Pm if you want to talk about :D thank you for taking time to review this! :D**_

_**demiXxfanXxsinceXx4EVERXX: I love your name lol it was fun to type. Oh and Nate and Miley are kind of in a relationship….I think? Lol **_

_**'tsuckatreviewing: One. You do. Two. I believe it would be MRS. And three: .. **_

_**And a very big thank you to MrsDamonSalvatore97 for blowing up my phone with emails (My emails get sent to my phone) while I was in class xD The ringer was on and I didn't receive the email until Monday for some reason and yeah lol but thanks for the review and the adding stuff lol**_

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" I yawned.

"Get away" I swatted at her. I heard Alice laugh.

"Rise-n-shine Smiley" My eyes widen

"_Rise-n-shine Smiles" _I tried to not cry when his voices floated in my head. I looked at Alice smiling.

"Hello Miss wake me up" I said sitting up. "What time is it?" I asked

"4am" My eyes widen again.

"WHAT!" I said she laughed.

"Shouldn't be a problem for you, you went to bed after dinner" She said then tapped her finger on her forehead. "Oh yeah that's right" She points to me "You and Lord Nathan were doing bad stuff late until 1am" She giggled. Well she got part of it right.

"Blah" I said to her making her think that she was right. "Why are you waking me up right now?" She smiled.

"Cause Lady Denise is coming in an hour and a surprise appearance from Lord Shane was made last night" And even though I knew, I still widen my eyes for Alice. "Yup he came in a little bit after 1 this morning." I nodded.

"Alright, I'm getting changed." I said. Alice walked toward the door telling me that Nate need to see me after I was changed and then left. I looked at my closet. Nate had bought me nice clothes that I always felt bad wearing them when I was just cleaning his room and getting them dirty. I picked out an outfit and changed. When I was done I looked out my window looking at the spot were I met Mitchie. Everything she told me still swirled in my head.

"_It wasn't an act"_ Did Nate follow me last night? Why did he? He's to confusing. Then what she told me about Prince Eric…he never told—

"Miss" I heard Francesca voice "Are you done in there?"

"Yes. Sorry Francesca" She opened the door. "I was just leaving. I couldn't find my hairbrush" I said pointing to it. She nodded.

"Well I've come to get you for Lord Nathan. He's been waiting." I nodded and walked with her to Nates room. When we got there she knocked and left me outside the door. When he opened the door he widens it and told me to come in. When I did he closed it. "Hello" I said and bowed. He sighed.

"I told you before you don't have to bow when its just us." He smiled at me and I smiled. He kissed me on the cheek. "My mother is in." I nodded. "She wants to meet the new girl" I blushed and he smiled. "Come" He said and I nodded and followed. He told me to the path that leads to the garden.

"Oh dear these are dying. Have they been given enough water?" The beautiful woman said to the girl next to her.

"Yes mid lady. We've been watering and feeding them everyday" She nodded.

"Oh well, its getting hotter maybe we should give them extra water, yes?" The girl nodded. "Wonderful." Nate cleared his throat. The woman turned around and smiled. Her smiled reached her eyes and her curly hair floated around her face. "Oh Nate!" She said and hugged him. He reached around and hugged her back. They pulled away and she smiled.

"Hello Mother" She smiled and she looked at me. I bowed and she smiled.

"You must be the girl I've heard about" I nodded my head.

"Hello Lady Denise, It is a pleasure to meet you" I said. She smiled.

"Oh dear you don't need to call me 'Lady' It's very annoying and makes me feel older than I am."

"I..." I said and Nate sighed.

"Don't make her feel to uncomfortable Mother" She smiled.

"I would never" She looked at me. "Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" She asked.

"No ma'am." I heard Nate sigh as she turned her head to him.

"See." She smiled. The girl who was standing next to her tapped her shoulder. "Oh!" She said when she looked at the girl "Thank you for reminding me." The girl nodded and started to walk away and Lady Denise looked at us. "I will see you both later. Goodbye" She said walked with the girl. I looked at Nate.

"She's very, floaty." I was confused at his choice of words. "My mother is brilliant, very smart but when she talks she floats her words around." I nodded.

"I see." He smiled.

"Ma'am?" We looked at the boy who had gotten me the one time. "This is for you" I nodded and took the piece of paper.

"Thank you" He bowed and ran off. I opened the note.

_Same time, Same place – M_

Mitchie. Nate took the note and then looked at me. "Are you going to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. She needs to talk to me. I'm not going to just let her keep everything to herself. And pulse Lord Shane asked me to do something the next time I saw her." Nate nodded. We walked into the house, he left me at my room saying there wasn't anything he need and went to his room. I sighed and walked into my room. Grabbing my book bag, I took out my note book and started to write.

"_**I'm tired of the lies! I need to know" His grip on her shoulders wasn't letting her go.**_

"_**Please, Eric I can't!" She kept struggling out of his grip. "Please for my safety just let me go" She said softly. "Please" He sighed and let her go. "I'm sorry" Tears fell out her eyes as she ran to her room. When she got in there a guest was on her bed.**_

_**"What...Is...This" The man said. Her eyes widened. "Tell me! I order you!" He shouted.**_

"_**Its..Its a notebook sir" She said and lowered her head.**_

"_**Where did you get it?" She didn't say anything "WHERE!" He shouted. Tears fell.**_

"_**It was in the library. I swear Lord." He glared at her.**_

"_**You stole from us!" Her eyes widen. **_

"_**No. No I didn't. It was there, I didn't know" He slapped her.**_

"_**How dare you make a fool out of me! You are my servant! You will pay" He grabbed her roughly and pushed her onto the bed. Her tears fell. He crawled on top of her and bent his head down to her ear. "You'll regret that." He bit her ear. "I know everything"**_

I stopped writing as I felt my tears come down. I put the notebook back into the bag and continued to cry. The door opened and Alice ran to my side.

"I heard you crying" She said as she hugged me. She saw the bag and sighed. "You shouldn't be writing here." She said stroking my hair as I cried. "That's what started your troubles." I kept crying and looked at her.

"It's the only way Alice. When I write I feel human. I feel better. It helps heal me Alice" She kept hugging me.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What is going on?" I looked at my door way to see Lord Jason standing there. His face was red. "Did he hurt you!" He started heading down the hall. My eyes widen…he knew?

"No." Alice got up and stopped him from leaving. "It was just her past. That's all. You're brother didn't do anything." Lord Jason's face started to get back to color. "Its okay." He looked at me.

"You know?" He nodded. "H-h-how?"

"I heard him one night. I was about to go in there but it sounded like you calmed him down." I nodded. Alice ran back to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry" I looked up at him.

"Th-thank you" I said he nodded and walked away. I held on to Alice as she hugged me.

"Its going to be okay." She said. "Its okay." I heard footsteps next to the door and Nate stood there. He came in.

"I got it Alice" She nodded and kissed my head.

"It will be alright." She stood up and she walked out. Nate closed the door and came over and held me. I cried into his shirt has he held me, moving me over to his lap.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"I just remembered my past. That's all" He nodded and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and kissed him. "Do me a favor" I whispered.

"Anything" He said. I looked him in the eyes.

"Help me." I saw he was confused but he nodded "Help me get over him" I knew he thought I was talking about James, so I let him think that as he nodded.

"I will" He held me again and then I felt him gently take me off his lap. He turned to me and kissed my cheek. "Tonight, I want you not to be in here okay?" I was confused. "Just do it okay? After dinner go to my room." I nodded. He smiled. "You're so beautiful" I blushed.

I kissed him and he kissed me back.

I'm starting to like this.

_**

* * *

**_

So? Are you liking it? sorry for it being short

_**I know things are being weird but certain things are going to come out in the next chapter :D**_

_**I'm think (which is never good) that maybe I'll do two chapters one week then one chapter the next week then the same again? Maybe idk still deciding**_

_**BYE!**_

_**-Devin**_


	7. The Crazyness

_**Hello I noticed that Fanfiction doesn't like it when there are a lot of ".'s" in the same place so I'm going to work on that k? lol oh and sorry the late reply, busy week. Oh and Important AN at the end! Please read!**_

_**Nienlovesjonas: Awe I'm sorry! Servant is a maid pretty much lol. **_

_**Nileyfan1: Wow that's crazy I just hope your okay :) and maybe there's another guy or not hmmmm you'll find out lol and I don't but I hope you had a good Christmas.**_

_**Xmileylovex: I'm sorry it's so confusing -.- I'm not trying to lol.**_

_**demiXxfanXxsinceXx4EVERXX: I love typing your name idk why lol. And you're going to find out…..now :D enjoy.**_

* * *

As Nate wanted I didn't go to my room, so I went into the garden area. When I was smelling a rose when a voice behind me spoke.

"I've seen you around here a lot" I turned to see Lady Denise there. I jumped a little but bowed.

"Hello La-" She put her finger up "-Denise" I said and she smiled.

"Hello Miley." She walked closer to me. "I love this area. Roses are my favorite" She said as she played with a pedal gently. "My son told me that you know some things about rose" I blushed.

"Yes I do ma'am" I said. "My parents tried to give me some education, but it bored me. Only really random facts I kept" She smiled and looked at me.

"Your poor parents" She smiled and I giggled. "Thank you Miley" I looked at her confused. "When I left a few weeks ago Nate was different. I suggested he get a new maid but he out right refused, but I guess my husband thought it was best for him to have you" I blushed a little bit. "He's different. I have a feeling its because of you" I was about to say something when another voice was behind us.

"There you are." I turned to see Alice. She bowed to Denise "Lady" she said Denise sighed.

"Excuse me dears" She said and we bowed as she left. Alice looked at me.

"Nate's trying to find you. He wants you in your room." I nodded and we started walking up to the house. I waved to Alice as she went up the stairs pass out rooms, heading to Jason's and I walked over to my door. I sighed and opened the door.

There sat Nate on my bed holding something in his hand. And then it hit me…

It was my notebook.

"What…is this?" and like that déjà hit me hard

"_What…. Is….This!" James's teeth were clench together. My eyes widen in horror. "Tell me! I order you!" He shouted_

"_Its…it's a notebook sir" I said and lowered my head. _

"_Where did you get it?" He said but I didn't answer "WHERE!" HE shouted. I felt my tears fall._

"_It was in the library. I swear Lord." He glared at me._

"_You stole from us!" My eyes widen and I shook my head_

"_NO! No I didn't. I was just there I didn't know" He didn't let me finish as he slapped me._

"_How dare you make a fool out of me! You are my servant! You will pay" He grabbed my shoulders roughly and pushed me onto my bed as my tears fell. He crawled on top of me and bent his head to my ear. "You'll regret that" He bit my ear. "I know everything"_

"Miley" His voice brought me out of the flashback "What is this? Why is Prince Eric's name and James's name all over this? And your real name?" He looked at me so curious.

My lips trembled. I couldn't go through that again. I turned away and ran out the door.

"Miley!" I heard his voice call out for me but I just kept running. I ran down the stairs to the front door and swung it open. I ran toward the woods "Miley!" God, Nate just leaves me alone! My vision started to blur, which caused me not to see the branch on the ground, which in turned tripped me.

"OW!" My ankle started to throb. Tears kept falling with the added pain. I heard noise near me. "Leave me alone."

"No." His voice came next to me. I looked up in his chocolate eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you Miley." I felt tears fall. "I know you're not allowed to have those. That's why I asked." I sighed and then felt more pain in my ankle.

"Ow!" I said and put pressure on my ankle. Nate noticed and picked me up.

"No more running into the forest please?" He asked as I curled up to him. He walked back into the house which was when Alice and Jason saw us.

"What did you do!" Jason said glaring. Nate glared at him back.

"She fell in the woods because she was running and didn't see a branch. Why would I hurt her?" Nate said as they continued to glare at each other.

"I don't know, you tend to do that to her" I felt Nate shake so I put my hand on his chest and curled more into him.

"Let it go" I whispered. Nate just glared at Jason then hit his shoulder when he passed him. I saw Jason turn around.

"Yeah go and do what you always do Nate. Run away from your problems." I saw Alice touch his shoulder. Nate sighed.

"Shut up Jason." He said. He was almost near the stairs when Jason replied.

"What are you going to do? Hit her again then run away from everyone like you always do!" And apparently that did cause the next thing I knew, Nate set me down on the floor and charged toward Jason and punched him. "What the"

"You don't know ANYTHING! You know nothing of what I do or what I did or how I am! You are to caught up in yourself, think that you are the only thing in this house. Newsflash YOU AREN'T. I'm surprised that Alice has stayed with you for all these years" Both of their eyes widen. "What you didn't think I didn't know who you were going to see all those nights and the day that your maid quit you just HAPPEN to run across a girl who need a job!" My eyes widen. "If you knew anything, you wouldn't be thinking about yourself." He glared at Jason. "Have fun with your girlfriend." He said, re picked me up and walked back to my room. He gently placed me on my bed.

"Nate" I said quietly. He looked at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I waved him to sit next to me. He shook his head.

"Let me go get something for your ankle." I sighed and nodded. He left the room and came back with a wrap and a ice pack. He gently wrapped them around my ankle and then sat on my bed.

"Nate" I said again. "I need to tell you everything." He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I pointed to the notebook he must of placed on the floor. He nodded "Okay."

"My parents and I lived in a small house, we weren't rich but we weren't poor either. We were happy. Just me, my mom and my dad. I was 10 when one day my dad wasn't paying attention and had to swerve to avoid someone or something in the road, it drove them off the side of a cliff." I felt a tear escape my eye. He put his hand on mine and rubbed it. "I had no other relative to take me in so I was sent off to the nearest 'slave school' and was taught how to be a servant. I must have been top in my class cause when I was 18 the royal palace came looking for a new servant. It was between me and this other girl. They chose the one girl to be Eric's servant but I had the pleasure of being James." He let me catch my breath and kissed my temple.

"At first it was when he would leave, I would clean and then go back to my room. Until one day he came back when I was still cleaning, and he was drunk." I felt his thumb wipe away the tears that were falling. "He hit me and was kissing up on me and trying to undress me. Then the door opened and Eric was there and he tore James off me. He told James to sober up and he took me into his room. He was sweet and helped me get better. After that night we hadn't talked a lot until one day he just started to talk to me. James started noticing though and he got all mad and possessive and started hitting me and trying to sleep with me." He kissed my cheek where the tears were falling and let me continue.

"Then one day I was at the library. I saw this notebook and it didn't have anything written in it. I took it back to my room and I started to write. I wrote about what happened I that house. It had been a year with the same stuff happening and me and Eric growing closer. My notebook was almost filled up when I went back to their library and there was another notebook. I didn't write in this one until 2 years later when I was 20. That's when my relationship with Prince Eric started."

"But" it was the first time he spoke since "Wasn't he to be married?" I looked down in shame and nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't know. He never told me about her and no news paper was allowed to come to the palace anyways." He nodded and told me to continue. "We were going strong then two years later, just a few months before coming here James found the notebook, accused me of stealing, and then knocked me out cold. And as I woke up I was bare-naked, laying in front of people I didn't know, laughing at me, calling me a whore and that's were I was sent off too. A whore house" Nate made me turn my head to him.

"You're not a whore" He kissed my eyelids "You are beautiful" He kissed my nose. "You are pure" He kissed my left cheek. "You are love" He kissed my right cheek. "And hopefully one day you'll be all mine." He kissed my lips softly. I looked at him.

"You're not mad?" He shook his head.

"No. It's not your fault. James is who to be blamed." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, for understanding." He nodded then turned his head toward the notebook. I sighed. "I'll do whatever you want me to do with it. I'll throw it out." I said softly. He sighed.

"No, don't do that." He looked at me. "Just hide it better" I nodded and he kissed my cheek. I blushed. "You're so cute" I blushed more and looked away from him. He laughed. There was a knock at the door and Nate got up. "I'll see you later" I nodded and he opened the door.

"Lord Nathan" The girl bowed as he left the room. She looked at me. "May I come in?" I nodded. The black haired, white tipped hair girl walked into the room and closed the door.

"Come here Alice" I said as she was just standing by the door. She walked over and sat down on the bed. "So you're the girl that Jason was seeing all those years?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't know Lord Nathan knew." I nodded my head. "I'm sorry Miles, I couldn't tell you." I smiled.

"Its fine." I looked at the wall as she brought her knees to her chin. "Alice?" She turned to me. "Who called Nathan, Nate?" I asked. She sighed.

"When a girl named Mitchie worked here she had a friend that would come to see her when we were out in the town but when Mitchie was fired we didn't see her until Lord Nathan came back. When she met him, Tess, the girl, fell in love with Lord Nathan but he didn't feel the same way. When she came up to him she always called him Nate even though he told her not to and he would get mad about it. I don't know if that's the reason, but that's one person who called him that." I nodded.

"Thank you" She nodded. When silence was about to fill the room, shouts were heard from downstairs. Me and Alice got off my bed and head down there. Their stood Nate and Lord Jason shoving each other.

"TELL ME!" Lord Jason yelled and shoved Nate. Nate glared.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Nate looked at me and was breathing heavily. I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm. "Please, calm down." I looked at Lord Jason & Alice doing the same. Then Lord Jason glared at Nate.

"Tell me!" He said again. Nate shook his head which made Lord Jason glare at him. "Why! Why wont you just tell me!" He said sighing.

"Because you react like this! Why can't you just leave things alone! He doesn't need to know!" I looked at Nate

"Who?" I asked. He shook his head and mouthed 'later'. I nodded

"No, how about you tell her what's going on little brother." Lord Jason said scoffing. Alice looked back and forth between Me, Nate & Lord Jason.

"What is going on?" A new voice said. We looked at the corridor to see Lord Shane standing there. "What is going on? I thought we all would stop this fighting." Lord Jason looked at Nate.

"Yeah Nate, how about you tell us what's going on. I think Shane would love to know what's going on with his wife." And that's when everyone caught on. Lord Jason found out something. I felt Nate start to tense so I squeezed his hand.

"What about her?" Lord Shane said quietly. Nate looked away from them. "Nate." He looked at his brother. "What do you know?" Nate shook his head.

"I can't Shane. I can't tell you." He looked at me. "Its time." I nodded and I started running out the of the castle. I heard footsteps behind me and look to see Nate there as shouts for our names came out from the castle. When we saw Mitchie there she looked at us like we were crazy.

"Come on, we have to run further" she nodded. I looked at Nate. "Just us two tonight, please." I told him. He sighed.

"Okay" He kissed me on the temple and ran back toward the castle, as me and Mitchie ran further into the woods. When we got further we stopped.

"What just happened?" She asked. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Jason found out something is going on, he doesn't know what, and then Shane came out and me and Nate ran to see you. I'm just hopping Nate doesn't get caught near the castle" She nodded.

"How did Jason find out?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I looked up at her. "Hey" I said and she laughed.

"Hi. Oh" She said then looked back. "I'll be right back" I nodded and she ran off. When she came back she walked slowly, her arms behind her. "So I brought something" I looked confused when a small boy came out from her side, holding on to his blanket. His dark hair was covering his eyes, which Mitchie moved out of his eyes and kissed his cheek, which he giggled at. I looked at her.

"Is this?" I asked, which she nodded.

"Yup this is Shane Grey's son, Shane Blake Grey Jr." I blinked twice as he looked up at me.

"I wm fowr" he said but held up three finger. I giggled and bent down to him, grabbed his hand and put one more finger up. He smiled and giggled at me. "Oopsies" he said. I smiled. "I wm Shane, whatz yowr namez?" I smiled at him.

"I'm Miley" He smiled at me.

"Your prwetty" I blushed at him and Mitchie laughed. I looked up at her.

"He's such a cutie." I said as I stood up. Mitchie smiled.

"He is" She said and looked at her son fondly. "I just wish Shane knew" Then a twig snapped behind us and we turned to look.

"I think I just found out" My eyes widen.

There was Lord Shane, Lord Jason, Alice & Nate.

Lord Shane's eyes widen.

"Hewllo" The four year old said and smiled.

Oh boy.

_**

* * *

**_

Giggle :D

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Hahahaha oh and is that the REAL story to 'Nate' or is there more! Hmmmmmmm *evil laugh***_

_**Oh on a side note: I need to know something REALLY important. I was wondering if you guys want a long story (20+) or a short story (15-20) I really need to know. Both have the same ending but I need to know okay :D**_

_**p.s I have a website up :D so you can see all the stuff I've uploaded for this story and others :D**_

_**Have fun with the cliffhanger.**_

_**-Devin.**_


	8. The Kid

_**:D I love you guys :D**_

_**Xmileylovex: here you go :D**_

_**Nileyfan1: haha why must everyone say that to me lol. I tried to hint at the Alice and Jason thing. Theres a weird thing with James and Miley and someone else. And happy new years too.**_

_**Team M: Thank you for review :D I tried to have unique plots :D thanks for joining the reviewing team ;) lol**_

_**So**__** apparently "God" reviewed my story is making me write this little piece :P**_

* * *

"S-Shane?" Mitchie stumbled over her words. Lord Shane looked at her and smiled. Mitchie's eyes widen as Lord Shane took a step toward her. He grabbed her head and pulled their lips together.

It would have been cute but Mitchie pulled away with her eyes widen.

"This…This isn't supposed to happen" She said, grabbing Shane Jr's hand and turned to leave.

"Wait" Lord Shane said. "Please don't leave me, not again." She took a sharp breath.

"What do you mean I left? I never left." She said softly. "You're father kicked me out." She looked at him. "I thought you knew."

"I never told him" Lord Jason's voice spoke. "I was still angry about everything that I told him that you left him and that you didn't want to see him again." Alice's eyes widen.

"Jason…" She said softly. Lord Jason looked at her sadly.

"Momma?" The little boy said pulling on her jeans that she was wearing. "Whawts gowing on?" He asked. I smiled. Mitchie sighed and looked at me. I nodded. She bent down to him and smiled at him.

"Remember what I told you about your father?" The boy grinned widely and nodded.

"Ywah, you said he is a great, great man!" Lord Shane smiled at the boy fondly. "Andz thwt he woulz comz to find me whzn he coulz cause the mean troll wouldn't let him" I giggled a little and Mitchie eyes widen.

"Yes, without the troll part" She nodded for Lord Shane to come closer. He nodded and bent down to the boy's level. "Baby, this is your daddy." The boy turned his head slightly. "Honey?" She said.

"Was the troll mean to you?" Nate let out a laugh as the rest of us giggled and chuckled. Lord Shane smiled.

"He was, but I got out of his reach so I could come and find you. Just like your mother said" The little boy smiled and hugged Lord Shane. The boys smiled.

"Hw daddy" Lord Shane smile grew larger. When they pulled away Lord Shane looked at his son.

"You've been good for your mommy?" The little boy nodded "You took care of her?" The boy nodded and Mitchie looked at the scene with mix feelings. "Good." Lord Shane kissed the little boys forehead. "How about, if its okay with mommy, I see you tomorrow?" The little boy looked up at Mitchie with wide eyes.

"Pwease mommy!" She giggled and nodded.

"That would be fine." Shane looked up at her, smiled and mouthed a thank you. She nodded at him. "Come on Shane," She said to the little boy "Its time to go home." The little boy sighed sadly but he nodded anyways and leapt into his dad's arms again. Lord Shane hugged him tightly.

"Bwy daddy" he said and let go of Lord Shane and grabbed his mothers' hand. Lord Shane stood up and looked at Mitchie.

"Until tomorrow." She nodded and said her goodbyes and left. I looked at everyone in the woods.

"Hey Alice" She looked over at me. "I have to talk to you" She looked at me. "Over here" She confusingly nodded and walked away from the boys but not to far from where we couldn't hear if they were saying anything.

"Mi—" She started but I shushed her. "Oh I get it." We crouched low to hear what the boys were going to say.

_Silence…._

"So, who else knew?" Lord Shane.

"About?" Lord Jason.

"That I had a child." Lord Shane.

"I did." Nate, quietly.

"I knew something but not this" Lord Jason.

"Why didn't you tell me Nate?" Lord Shane.

"Cause" Nate, sigh "She asked me not to. I saw her one time in town and that's when she told me everything."

"Why didn't she want him to know?" Lord Jason.

"Because of the Eric situation" Nate said as Lord Jason and Lord Shane nodded.

"So you and Alice?" Lord Shane. Lord Jason sighed.

"Yes" He said shortly.

"All those years?" Lord Shane.

"Yes"

"Even when" Lord Jason sighed angrily.

"Yes Shane! Even when all the crap between us was going on!" He yelled and Lord Shane nodded.

"Okay." I heard Nate sigh.

_Crack_

"Come out Alice and Miley" Nate said. I looked at Alice and giggled as we walked out. "You're no that quiet." He was a little off.

"Well" Lord Jason said turning to Alice "Lets go" She nodded and they left and Lord Shane said bye and left toward the castle.

"Sooo" I said and looked at Nate. He turned to me.

"Meet me in my room." I nodded and headed toward to the house. When I turned I saw Nate kick a tree and it worried me. I sighed and replied everything in my head.

Lord Shane knows about his son, Alice was the girl Lord Jason was visiting when he was younger and they are probably going out right now and Nate knows about my notebook. I sighed as I walked into Nate's room. I sat on his bed as the door opened. Nate walked in, closed the door and locked it. Oh dear.

"Nate?" I said quietly.

"Why do you call me Nate all the time?" He said looking at me. "Everyone else is 'lord' or 'lady' but me." He said as he got closer.

"I-I don't know. I know it keeps you calm" He was closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. He smiled. "Are you okay?" He started to stroke my cheek. I put my hand on his. "Nate?" I started to take it off my cheek. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He kissed me. It was different that most of our kisses but I still melted into it. He lightly pushed me to lie down on the bed.

"Nate" I said as we pulled away. He was hovering over me. "What?"

"You're special" He said as he kissed my neck. "You are so different." I held in a moan and closed my eyes. "You're beautiful" He started going lower toward my chest area.

"Nate" I said softly, and pulled his head up. "Please, not tonight?" I asked. "I'm not that ready" He sighed and nodded. He rolled the other way and I sat up on the bed. "I'm going to go." I kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." I said he smiled.

"Night, Miley." He said as I walked out the door.

_2 hours later._

A low knock on the door woke me up. I got up and answered it. It was the boy from before.

"Lord Nathan is asking" I nodded my head and he smiled. He left down the hall and I walked up to Nate's room, not caring that I was still in my PJ's and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Nate's voice said and I walked in, closing the door. He smiled and patted next to him on the bed. He was shirtless and he was looking very very sexy. I walked to the bed.

"You wanted me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Come lay down" I nodded and he pulled the sheets up. I set myself on the place he made for me. "Fall asleep with me?" He asked and I smiled, snuggling under the sheets. His arm linked around my body. "Goodnight Miley" he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Night Nate"

When I woke up that morning, I was curled up to Nate, facing him and we were both smiling.

"Nate get up" Lord Shane's voice came through the door. "We just got word that Prince Eric will be here in 2 hours."

Then my eyes widen.

Oh shit.

_**

* * *

**_

Uh oh. Lol :D

_**And I know it's short and really weird on how I typed it but I was stuck on how I was going to do the Mitchie and Shane thing *sigh***_

_**And I know that Miley is constantly saying 'lord' but its because she has to and only Nate because…I'll tell you that later ;)**_

_**Okay I'm going to sleep :D**_

_**Night**_

_**-Devin**_


	9. The Oh Shit

_**I love you bere :D No replys. I wanted to get this out RIGHT when I was finished xD**_

* * *

The whole two hours blurred. I knew I was doing something but I didn't know what. I knew there were clothes in my hands, and they were men's clothing but I didn't know who it was. I knew I was cleaning but all I could focus on was the fact that the man that I couldn't face was coming into the house of the man I've started to fall in love. The fact scared me so much that I didn't know if I could handle it.

"_How long will he be staying?"_

"_2 weeks"_

"_2 weeks? Couldn't he just make my life a little less than hell? I can barely see the man on TV so how in the world was I going to function while I was in the same area as him for two weeks? How in the freaking hell!" I paced around my room._

"_Miley?" I looked at the blonde, black-tip haired girl "Its going to be okay?" I sighed. _

"_No it won't. I told you what happened. I could go to prison. PRISON!" I flopped on my bed. "I bet you James told him. I bet you James opened his mouth told him that I was working for the Greys and now he's coming here to do piss me off." I said. Alice sat down on the bed._

"_You can't think that. It's been weeks since that happened, why would he be coming now?" I sighed_

"_Maybe your right, but if you aren't I'm going to be so pissed."_

I shook my head and set Nate's, figuring they were his since I was in his room, clothes down in the drawer, closed it and sighed.

"Miley?" I turned to see Lord Shane there. He smiled. "I need your help" I nodded. "With Prince Eric being here I need to make an appearance but I need to go to Mitchie's today. Do you think you can help me sneak out?" I giggled.

"Sure" I smiled. "Meet me about 20 minutes after in the garden?" He nodded and Nate appeared in the door way.

"20 minutes Shane" He nodded and walked out. Nate looked at me and smiled. "What was that?" He asked. I walked over to him as he shut the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck and kissed me softy. I smiled.

"Lord Shane needs me to help him meet Mitchie" Nate nodded and leaned back into kiss me.

"Nathan?" I ran out of his arms and looked like I was making the bed that was already made. "Oh, hello Miley" Lady Denise said as she walked into the room and smiled. She turned to Nathan "We are being called down" He nodded and she smiled again. "Miley may come" I tried not to tense as she shut the door. I sighed.

"Let's go" I nodded and walked over to him. He kissed my temple. "It will be fine" I nodded. Oh if you only know. We walked out and down to the front of the house.

"Presenting the Royal Family, His Royal Highness King Oliver" The black, well cut haired king walked in with the Queen on his arm. "Her Royal Highness Queen Lilly" Her blonde curly hair was pinned up with a few strands falling to the side of her face, her blue eyes shining. "Prince Eric and Lord James." My body chilled as they walked in.

Prince Eric's shaggy blonde hair swiped across his forehead, little strands fell in front of his shimmery blue eyes. His well built body walked in with his terrible opposite. James…James dark features gave chills up my spine as his dark brown eyes and black hair, as if he was a shadow of Eric. I bowed as they all walked in.

"Oh, Denise!" Queen Lilly said and ran over and hugged Lady Denise. Denise smiled and hugged her. "Its been so long!" King Oliver smiled and walked over to Lord Paul, who I was surprised to see, and they shook hands. Lady Denise smiled at the two of them.

"Yes it has been a long time." Lord Paul said as Queen Lilly hugged him. As the boys started to walk over I felt Nate push me behind him as Lord Jason & Lord Shane moved closer in toward Nate. I don't know if he told them but I was glad about it.

"Ah Hello there." Eric said with his shiny smile. I tried not to break down and cry. "Nathan, Jason, Shane" He said and smiled.

"Eric" They said

"James" Nate said, a little too bitterly.

"The Grey boys" James smiled then tried to pier over them but I ducted. "You all seem to be very close" He said.

"We just love each one another" Lord Shane said. I rolled my eyes, how far from the truth that can be.

"Well that's very good. Families need to love each other" Eric smiled and laughed. I started getting shaky. "How was your trip Shane? I heard you went to the Caribbean?" He asked. Lord Shane nodded.

"Yes it was wonderful." He said as Eric nodded. I saw Alice next to me bow to the Prince and James.

"Sorry sir's, I must ask my lord something." Prince Eric smiled.

"Of course." But as Lord Jason left, I realized that he covered most of me. I gasped as Prince Eric's eyes widen. "M-Miiley?" My breath started shaking and I ran out of the room. "Miley!" I ran out into the garden.

"Miley!" It wasn't Eric's voice. "Miley" I looked up at Lord Shane as he hugged me. "Shh, it's okay" I cried into his shirt. I heard feet behind him.

"Its okay. Eric is still in the house." I looked at Nate and ran to him. He held me tightly. "Thanks Shane" Shane nodded.

"L—lord Shane…Go through the forest. When you get to a tree with a red mark turn right and you'll be at the road. There's a car there" I said. He looked at me. "Alice" He smiled, nodded and ran off. I looked at Nate and busted out crying again. He held me tighter. "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." He said into my ear. I felt tears falling more.

"I-I can't do it Nate," I said softly. "The-them being…here. I-I can't do it." He kissed my temple.

"Miley?" I felt my whole body get weak. "Miley." Nate kept holding me. "Please Nate, let me see her." Nate sighed.

"I can't do that Eric" My back was facing Eric. "She can't do it." Eric sighed.

"Please…I need to see her." I felt Nate shake his head.

"I can't do that. I can't because I love her too much"

That's when the gasp came out of my mouth.

"Lord Nathan?" I said quietly. He smiled

Oh shit. He's in love with me.

Oh shit. I'm screwed. Why?

"I love you too." And then I kissed him.

In front of The king, queen, prince, Lady Denise, Lord Jason, Alice

And Lord Paul

"NATHAN!"

Oh shit.

_**

* * *

**_

xD btw this was written in two hours! lol

_**I'm just gonna run**_

_**:D pics of Prince Eric and Lord James will be up soon on the website so you can put two together.**_

_**Bye **_

_**-Devin**_


	10. The Surprise and The Faint

_**I love you guys xD and I'm sorry for the wait!**_

_**Meh (aka bere) Oh you have no idea the problems that go on xD**_

_**Nileyfan1: Don't worry about it. When I first met my boyfriend my friends were stalking his friend lol**_

_**Nienlovesjonas: see I was going to make him jealous but I really don't what to do, cause he's a total sweetheart to Miley and I'm like "crap, do I make him a butt or not!" lol**_

_**Nickandmiley3: I'm glad you're hooked :D lol**_

_**Ivonne: the story didn't end lol. :D I'm just in college and I get loaded with homework and it's hard to update lol. I'm still here! And I do have a twitter. I'll put a link up in my homepage :D**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

My breath shakes as I stared at Lord Paul's angry eyes.

"WHAT do you think your doing with her Nathan! She is your maid!" I felt tears fall. This wasn't supposed to be how this ended up. This was supposed to be a beautiful moment with Nathan as he told me he loved me, not in front of everyone. Oh god. I fell like I'm going to sick. "Nathan!" Nate looked down

"I'm sorry." He said as I stood behind him in his father's office. I felt tears fall.

"She's your maid! You do not fall in love with you maid! Didn't you see what happened to Shane! When you sleep with whores—"

"She's not a whore!" I screamed then realized what I yelled.

"Excuse me!" Lord Paul said.

"I-I'm sorry. So sorry Lord." I said but Nate shook his head

"No she's right to yell at you. How dare you! Do you know that Mitchie is still Shane's wife! Do you know that! Do you know what his last trip was? It was to find her! He went to were she grew up to find her!" My eyes widen. Wow he never gave up. Lord Paul glared at me and Nate pushed me behind him. "I love her dad, you have no right what to tell me what I can and can't do. I'm 20 something years old, I could leave, get married and take over the throne like that. So could Shane or Jason, and that's what you wanted isn't it!"

"OF course it is!" I was taken back "I've been waiting years YEARS for you to take her offer! YEARS!" I looked at Nate. Who's offer? "But you denied and denied! Then you disappeared and she gave up! And now you're with trash!" Nate glared at his father

"She's not trash!"

"Do you know what she did! Why she ended up in the whore house! She slept with Prince Eric and seduced him!" My eyes widen and so did Nate's…How did he find out? "Didn't know that did you my dear son." I felt tears fall and Nate looked at me.

"Is that true" I shook my head.

"No!" More tears fell. "We fell in love, I didn't know he was engaged, he never told me and she never came to the castle. I didn't know. That's when James founded out. Please Nate" He shook his head. "Please believe me. I wouldn't lie to you"

"Oh yes you would." Lord Paul said. "That's all you want." I shook my head

"You don't know anything about me! You don't know what hell I've gone through and back! I don't want to be disrespectful but you don't know me Lord Paul, please don't act like you do! If you did then you would know that I lost my father, and mother and brother in a car crash, which took them from me because they were coming to see me! To come and get me because I couldn't drive!" More tears fell. "and then I was sent to a 'maid' school, which taught me the only thing people one from me is my body! Then I and another girl were chosen to go work for the Royal family. And as Lord James was RAPPING me every day I was falling in love with a prince!" I cried and glared at Lord Paul "SO don't think you know me" I said and I ran out of the room.

"Miley!" I turned to see Eric walk in. I stopped and looked at him. "Oh Miley" He hugged me but I pushed him away.

"I can't. I can't see you. After everything I can't." He shook his head.

"Please Miley." I shook my head.

"No. Eric, you slept with me, you made me love you and then when you told me about your fiancé I slapped you, that's harm against the crown, I can go to jail. I can't do this. I'm in love with a man that can't be in love with me, again. For the second time." I cried and fell to the floor. "I just can't do it anymore."

"Miley?" Alice's voice went through my ears as I felt her small arms around me, letting me cry into her. "I'm sorry my lord but I think it would be best if you left her alone for now."

"Uh yeah." I heard foot steps walking away and I cried harder into Alice.

"Shhh, it's okay. Shhhh" she said as she stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth. "You're okay. It's going to be fine." She kept saying.

"Miley" Nate's soft voice was next to me. I looked over at him as Alice's gripped loosened a little. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "You have no idea how proud of you I am." I smiled

"Why?" I asked. He kissed my cheek.

"You stood up to my dad. No one has ever done that." I smiled. He looked at Alice "Jason is looking for you" She nodded and let me go.

"You'll be fine." She said and ran up stairs. I looked at Nate and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked. He kissed my forehead.

"He wants me to leave you" My eyes widen. "I'm not going to. I saw what happened with Shane and Mitchie. I won't let that happen to us." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Nate, Miley?" I looked up to see Lady Denise, I tried to get out of Nate's arms but he wouldn't let me. Lady Denise giggled. "Oh its fine dear. I'm very happy for you two." I smiled. "I'm just glad that Nate is happy and with someone of his choosing." Nate sighed

"Mother" She smiled and kissed his cheek. I giggled.

"My little Natey" Nate sighed. "Don't worry about your father dear. I might have not been able to help Mitchie, but I will try to help you." She sighed. "If only I could get him to listen to me about the girl! She and Shane were right for each other! He just never listens." I smiled at her. Lady Denise had this childlikeness to her, but she's very reasonable and knowledgeable.

"I wonder how they are doing" Nate whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"I think its okay for you to get off the floor" Lady Denise said, giggling. I blushed and got up as did Nate. I smiled at her.

"Thank you la—" She put her finger up "Denise" She smiled.

"Your welcome" She turned to Nate, "Don't lose her." I giggled "Come find me in an hour. I'll speak to your father." She said "Talk some sense into him" She muttered as she turned away.

"Bye mother" Nate said as she walked away. I giggled and he looked at me "What?" He said and smiled

"Your mother is like a child, she has this childlikeness to her then she could be a complete adult. It's very interesting." He smiled.

"My mother is a child" He said and smiled. "Yeah I guess she is" He kissed my cheek and I smiled. We started walking up to the stairs as we heard a yell

"PAUL! NO!" Then a loud boom.

We rushed up to the room.

We opened the door

Then we found lady Denise being held by James as Lord Paul held a gun in his hand

"Put her down now." He said deeply. James smiled.

"Stop" They looked at me. "James it's me you want, just stop it." He laughed.

"And why would I want you?" He said glaring at me.

"Because I'm the one who you could hurt forever and when I 'stole' from you I was made a fool out of you, and you think that making me go to the whore house wasn't enough"

"It wasn't!" He said letting go of Lady Denise. She crawled away and put herself next to Lord Paul. "You slandered my family name! You put the heir to the thrown in harm." I felt a mental slap as I remembered when I slapped Eric, the last time I saw him. "You'd disobey! You stole! You should be punished!"

"And so should you." Lord Jason's voice said from behind. I looked as he walked in with Alice behind him. "You raped this girl because you wanted power and you were drunk." His calmness was quite haunting in the situation. "You beat her" I felt Nate tense "You violated her, and for what? Because she was there and you were drunk" James went after Jason but Jason put his hand up. "You touch me, you hurt the actual heir to the thrown." And then my eyes widen.

Holy shit.

Alice is pregnant.

"I guess my surprise was ruined." Eric's voice came in.

And then…

I fainted.

_**

* * *

**_

So Alice is pregnant and since no one knows about Shane Jr. that makes Jason the new prince.

_**Speaking of the word prince, the title involves someone in the story**_

_**The Writer: Miley**_

_**The Servant: Mitchie and sometimes Alice**_

_**The Prince: Prince Eric and ? hehe I'm not telling ;)**_

_**That's your job :P**_

_**Oh did you guys know I have a website? Idk if I told you but I do! Go check it out please :D**_

_**Alright, I'm done I love you. Nighty night (Its 1:11am right now lol)**_

_**-Devin**_

_**p.s: I know some are going to ask "why did she say 'no Paul' its because she didn't want him to shot James lol.**_


	11. The Beauty & The Breakdown

_**Hehehehehe I'm still alive, I'm sorry for the wait.**_

_**Heartvibe: I'm going to check out your storys :D. and James grabbed her for power pretty much. And he's just crazy**_

_**Team M: I'm sorry I haven't updated! But the reaction is here**_

_**Xmileylovex: Awe don't feel stupid! He ment because of Alice alice being prego! Lol and that might not be true about nate ;) you'll have to see…..**_

* * *

"Will she be okay?" A soft voice said as I started to come back to life. I felt a hand rub mine.

"Alice she'll be okay." A male's voice said. I started to open my eyes.

"Ohh look she waking up!" The girl voices said again. As I woke up I saw blonde and black tipped hair in my face.

"Alice, I love you, but get out of my face." I said. I heard her giggle and I looked next to me. Nate was sitting there with a small smiled and holding my hand. "Hey" I said softly. He smiled a little more.

"Hey" He said. "What happened?" He asked me.

"When I'm in a situation that keeps going building I just faint." He kissed my cheek. I looked over at Alice and smiled. "When were you going to tell me?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I wanted to, but Jason wanted to wait." I looked at Jason.

"I told Prince Eric. We've been in talks for a long time. He knew about Alice and me. That's why he's here." Oh so James didn't tell him… "He's making me prince." We all looked at him. "Which means this house will be a Royal house" He looked proud, which is either from becoming a prince or have a child, or both. But either way, he was proud. Alice smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He had a small soft smile as he grabbed her hand.

"I'll come back to check on you" She said and I nodded. Her and Jason left, hand in hand. I felt Nate rub my hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay" he said and brought my hand to his lips and softly kissed it. I blushed like crazy and giggled. "I was so worried, I didn't know what was going on and then you fainted, it scared me." I smiled gently and put the hand he was holding on his cheek.

"You're so sweet" I said and his lips met mine.

_2 hours_

I sat down in my room and looked at my notebook. I sighed and picked up. I thumbed through and read some of it. I felt it lacked something and then I remember something I forgot to write. I grabbed my pencil and started writing

_**She down and smiled at him softly. He smiled back but didn't say a word. He sat down across from her and they started to stare at each other, neither one speaking, both of them loving the moment they were having. They have been having so many little moments that this is the biggest breakthrough they've had all summer.**_

"_**Hey Eric" She said calmly.**_

"_**Hey-"**_

And that's where we are now. I put my arms around Nate's neck as he kissed me. In the last 6 months I was here it's been interesting. I've gained friends, a love, and craziness on the way. I've never felt more alive in my life.

"Nate?" we heard through the door. It was Shane.

"Later Shane" He shouted back and looked at me. I heard Shane chuckle and walk away. I felt Nate's lips trail down my neck. I let a small moan out and he chuckled. "You need to be quiet my dear." He said looking at me.

"Oh I would if your lips were attacking my neck." I said. He chuckled and continued to attack my neck and lips. We heard someone pound on the door.

"NATE, GET OUT HERE NOW!" The booming voice said and I jumped a little. Nate pulled away from me and fixed his hair that I was pulling and fixed himself as he walked out of the closet. I did the same and started picking up some of his clothes, messy child.

"What Jason?" Nate said as he opened the door. Jason raised his eye brow "What? I'm not going to start calling you 'majesty' or anything, your still my brother" Jason chuckled.

"Prince Eric requested your lover" My cheeks blushed and I heard a small giggle behind and saw Alice's small arms wrapped around Jason's chest. I rolled my eyes. Nate sighed.

"Fine, I guess" He looked at me and I nodded. I set his clothes down on the bed and walked over to the door way.

"Lords" I said bowing "Alice" I said and smiled and walked out.

"He's in your room" I felt myself nod but I really wanted to scream and cry. I down the stairs and down the hall and opened my door. Eric sat there fiddling with his thumbs. He's nervous.

"Hello" I said gently. He looked up at me quickly and stood up. "You asked for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes." He said then sat back down. I sat next to him and he sighed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8pm. I guess they had already eaten. "I wanted to say sorry." I looked toward him. "I should have told you. I should have told you about Elaina, I should have kept my distance from you and not fallen in love with you" And even though I knew I was over him, it still hurt to hear this. "I fell in love you, I still am." Oh please stop this. "I just couldn't keep away, you are so beautiful." Stop it. No I'm not. "I wanted you so bad" He whispered. "And when I found out everything about James, I just wanted to hold you, but you were gone." Stop "I wanted to tell you that what he did was wrong and that no one as wonderful as you shouldn't have went through that." I looked him in the eyes. "God you're beautiful." He said and leaned in and kissed me my eyes widen and I pulled away. Then I heard the footsteps running. Shit. I got up and ran out to the hallway to see curly hair running up stairs. Nate. I turned back to Eric.

"Why! Why! I just want to be happy and you have to ruin it! Why can't you just let me be! Why did you have to kiss me! Just leave me alone! You and James can stay out of my life!" I said and ran upstairs, not caring what his face looked like or what I said to him. I ran down the hall and opened Nate's door then closed it "Nate"

"Get out!" He said as he sat on his bed. I walked over to him.

"Please let me"

"I said get out!" He said. He was shaking. I put my arm out toward him

"Nate"

"You stupid bitch!" He said and slapped me. My eyes widen and I felt my cheek, I could feel the tears hitting my hand. "You played me!" He grabbed my arms tightly and shook me "Why!"

"I didn't. I swear!" He glared at me and throws me onto the bed.

"Don't lie!" I was crying, the old Nate was coming out. "You fucking bitch!" He picked me up again. Why was no one coming? He started shaking me again.

"I'm not!" I said but it was no use, he slammed me up against the wall and gripped my arms harder. I felt the tears fall more. "Nate…" I said but he just squeezed harder. He moved his mouth to my neck and bit hard. I squealed in pain but kept my mouth shut. He started biting hard "Ow!" He tightens more. I was starting to get week.

"You fucking bitch" He said to me in my ears and pushed me up harder against the wall. I yelped in pain as my back was in pain. He was shaking. Then he let me go and I fell to the ground. I sat against the wall and kept crying. Nate walked over to his bed and looked at me. His eyes, they were like pitch black, his body was tense and he kept shaking. I slowly got up and walked over to him. He kept shaking. I moved past him, pulled the covers down, slipped my jeans off, and lay in the bed. He looked down at me "What are you doing." He said. I looked up at him.

"Showing you" I turned around and lifted my shirt. I heard the sharp breath intake as he looked at me. It was just as when I first met him. The bruising I turned back around and showed him the bites all over my neck and my chest. I saw him shaking more as he looked up at me. Then I saw the tears. He was hurt, and disappointed. He turned around and went into the bathroom. He brought out a cloth.

"Turn" He said and I did. I felt the ice cold water hit my back. He sighed. "I'm sorry." I turned to him.

"Why? Why can't you listen to me?" He looked down and I lifted his head up "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me and I pulled away, I didn't know what he was going to do. Nate, I love you." He shook his head.

"No you shouldn't!" He said and got off the bed. "No" He said then kissed me with passion. When we pulled away he looked at me. "I love you" He said and walked out. I felt tears fall as I lay back down in the bed. I pulled the covers up, and cried.

The next morning I woke.

Nate was missing.

I stayed in his bed. Never moving.

**Book One: Fin**

_**

* * *

**_

Oh no! Poor Nate *Sad face*

_**And I know it's weird to see him change over a kiss, but he's like that, very over reacting. And someone had told me that it was weird for him to just stop and I agreed so I put it in there (and almost cried!)**_

_**I've decide what I was going to do with the story lengths.**_

_**I'm going to make it into three stories in one.**_

_**Kind of like Breaking Dawn. And they all will be told in the point of view of one person. **_

_**Book One: 'The Writer' Miley  
Book Two: 'The Servant' TBA  
Book Three: 'The Prince' TBA**_

_**Idk if it's going to be in Alice's view or in Mitchie's. Probably Mitchie's but I'll figure it out later. Oh and don't worry, I'm going to be updating more and I'm sorry I left! I love you all and I thank all of you who read this and love me for it :D ily guys.**_

_**-Devin**_

_**P.S Please check out my website! I'm still fixing it a wee bit but I would really love it if you guys checked it out and tell me what you think I should put up there. Link on bio! :D bye.**_


	12. Q&A

So….. how's it going? Good? Awesome!

Anyways, I'm working on something's for my stories and some one-shot.

But I want to do something with you guys,

I want you to have a Q&A with me :D

I want you guys to PM me or leave a review on any story asking me a question, anything you've ever wondered about me or about the stories, then on my website (i'll think of a date later), I'll answer all of them and give everyone a cookie?...okay maybe not but still! Lol

No I love you guys and I want you all to participate in this because I think its going to be fun :D

Well love you guys

-Devin


	13. The Graveyard

_Book Two: The Servant_

The whole time she sat there, it scared me. I wanted to hug her and make sure she was okay but if anyone got near her she would cry. She wanted Nate, but he was gone, and no one could find him. She cries all night and all day, and it breaks my heart to see it. Poor Miley.

"Alice" Jason's voice said, I turned to him, away from the door frame and looked at him. He smiled sadly at me and brought me into a hug. "There's nothing you can do." I sighed and placed my head on his chest.

"I know." I whispered.

"Jason?" The small voice from the room said and we turned. Those are the first words she has said all week and the first time she dropped the 'lord'. "Is he?" she said. Jason sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miley" She nodded and looked back out the window. I felt my heart breaking more.

"I'll be back, Miley" I said but she just stared at the window. I sighed and walked down the hall. I felt tears hitting my own cheeks and Jason's arms wrap around me. "I can't take seeing her like this." I said and he rubbed my back. "Where the FU—" I stopped and calmed for a second "hell is he? Where could he have possibly gone?" I said. I wiggled myself from Jason and turned to him. "Where?" I said. He shook his head.

"I don't know Alice. I haven't been close with him in years and I don't even think Shane knows." I could see his eyes sadden when he had realized that he hadn't been the best brother. I hugged him.

"I just want her to be happy." He stroked my hair.

"I know you do." He pulled me a little bit away and looked me in the eyes. "But for now, there's nothing we can do. Until we find him, she's going to be like this." I nodded my head in agreement and looked down. He lifted my head back up. "She'll be fine. She's strong, you know that" I smiled.

"You're right, she is strong." I said. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Thanks" He smiled and kissed me. I smiled and pulled away. "You know how amazing that is to be able to do that." He smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, I do" He kissed me again. "I have to leave. King business apparently" he said and sighed. I nodded and smiled.

"Well then go my king." He laughed and gave me a last kiss and walked away. I sighed and threw my head back. "Oh dear." I said and walked back toward Miley's room. We'd been able to move her from Nate's room to her room last night after she had fallen asleep. I stood at the door frame and watched her. I did this daily when I was off of chores, which I don't really have anymore since I'm the future 'queen'. I smiled remembering how Jason stood up to his dad.

"_She can not be a queen! I will NOT allow it!" He said screaming at Jason. But Jason just smiled like does when he doesn't care._

"_I don't care if YOU won't allow it. I have already talked to the Royal family and they are PERFECTLY okay with it!" He said. I shook my head at him, he's being too cocky but he also loves it. Lord Paul glared at him. "Glare all you want father, but I have the right to be married to this woman and have our child and to become the next one to rule. Hate it or love I don't care, I don't care about you anymore. Goodbye" He said and then grabbed my hand as we walked out. I smiled._

"_Good job"_

He was happy and so was I. I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. This place is like a book, it's a romance, angst, plot twisted book. I shook my head and looked at Miley. I sighed.

"See you tomorrow Miles" I said then walked toward my room. I heard a voice call my name.

"Miss Alice" I turned to see Prince Eric there. I bowed to him. "No need, you'll be the future queen after all." I blushed.

"I will still act like a servant until that day Prince Eric" He sighed but shook his head. "You are looking for me?" I asked he nodded.

"I just wanted to know how she was." He was like a lost puppy. In the last week he has asked about her needing to know everything.

"She's still the same as yesterday," I said sadly. "She's just staring out the window." He nodded.

"I see." He said then scratched his head. "I'm leaving tomorrow, back to the palace." I nodded. "I just want her to be better that's all, I still care for her." I felt my blood boil, this is his entire fault! I pushed my anger back.

"Yes well, have a good trip Prince Eric" I said, bowed and walked into my room. I slammed the door and growled. "The nerve" I said quietly. "Coming here like he cares then kisses her!" I sighed. "Maddening!" I heard a chuckle outside the door.

"Talking to yourself again Alice?" I rolled my eyes.

"Go away Shane!" I said. I heard him laughing. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at the door. "Go!" I said and it just continued to make him laugh. I sighed "You suck"

"I'm here for a reason" He said laughing. "There's a note for you" I sighed and opened the door. He handed me the small piece of paper. "The messenger came but you weren't here." I nodded and opened it.

_Woods, 12am –M_ Mitchie? Why would she be sending me a note?

"Thanks" I said. "Have you seen Lil Shane lately?" I asked. A small smiled appeared on his face.

"Not yet. She wants it to be slow, since I was out of his life for 4 years and hers" He sighed.

"Shane it's not your fault" He nodded. I knew he wish he was with them all those years

"I know, I just wish I had known. I wish things were different." I nodded and gave him a hug. Shane's like my brother; he's been there for me when I've need him. I just wish I could help him. "Maybe when you guys take the throne, I can finally see her everyday, in the castle without my father going psycho on me." I giggled.

"You will, soon" He smiled and hugged me again.

"Thanks Alice." He said and pulled away. "See you at dinner. I'll be the one NEXT to your fiancé." I giggled and waved. I looked down at my finger, the beautiful ring from Tiffany & Co. made me smile. I didn't care about labels or how big the ring is, it was what it symbolized that made me so happy.

Hours later I walked silently out of the castle and into the woods, just like the many times Miley had to meet Mitchie. I walked with a skip in my feet. I was curious on what Mitchie had to tell me. I reached to the place and waited. I looked at the night sky. It was beautiful out. The sky was covered with stars as a full moon shined down on the world. It was like a mini sun, giving us the little light that we need.

"Alice" my name was whispered and I turned to see Mitchie. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey" I said and hugged her. "What did you need?" She started fiddling with her fingers and biting her lip. "Mitch…" She looked up and nervously chuckled.

"I…um…I know where Nate is" My eyes widen at her words. "But I can't tell you" And then….

I slapped her on the back of the head….

And she slapped be back.

"And why haven't you told anyone!" She sighed.

"He called in the favor of how he didn't tell Shane about me so I can't tell anyone where he is." I sighed.

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked. She smiled.

"No one lives there but people sleep there" I sighed. I hate riddles. She saw my face and giggled. "Just think." She looked down at her watch. "I have to go." I nodded and hugged her. "Bye Alice"

"Bye Mitch." She turned and walked away. I followed her movements in the opposite direction, heading back to the castle._ No one lives there but people sleep there._ What the hell could that possibly mean?

"I don't know" Jason said when I asked him. I sighed. I told him what happened with Mitchie and how I was trying to figure it out. I walked toward Miley's room to see her up and sitting at the window. I sighed and looked at Jason. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "It will be okay." I sighed.

"She said that he was somewhere that 'No one lives there but people sleep there'" Then I heard a tiny gasp from Miley's room.

"The graveyard" She said, and for the first time in months she got up and ran out the door.

She figured it out. She went to find Nate…

Oh wait, shit we have to follow her

"MILEY WAIT!" I said and ran down the stairs.

We figured it out….

Hopefully

* * *

_**I don't like depressed Miley! It makes me sad *cries***_

_**But maybe she'll be happy!**_

_**Or maybe not!**_

_**IDK….or do I?**_

_**Oh and I'M BACK! School has slowed down (thank god) and my life is a little normal so I'm back with the writing: D I love and missed ALL OF YOU :D**_

_**Oh wanna know something? I found out that when I read other Fanfics I get inspiration to write more :D so that's what I'm going to do when I stop writing for a little I'll be "oh I must read" then be like "I wanna write!" its brilliant!**_

_**Okay. Love you guys :D**_

_**-Devin**_


	14. The Letter

_Serious authors note at the bottom. Please read._

* * *

We were in the car with Miley driving to the Graveyard. Why would Nate be at a graveyard? What could make him run there? I looked in the review mirror to see Miley's leg bouncing up and down, she's nervous.

"Almost there" Jason called out and Miley's head shot up to look at us. She nodded and then went back to looking out the window. I sighed, hopefully this will all be over. I looked at the road to see the sign telling us we had arrived at the graveyard. Jason put the car in park and we hurried toward the graves. The graveyard wasn't big but it was big enough to make it hard to find someone here.

"Where could he be?" Miley asked softly.

"Lord Jason Gray" someone said behind us. We turned as the man bowed "I am the caretaker of this graveyard. I was told to give this note to you" He said handing Jason the note.

"Thank you, sir" The man nodded and walked back inside. Jason nodded and opened the note. "Mitchie told me you were coming. I'm sorry. I can't see-" he paused and hand Miley over the note. "I think you should read this" She took it and started reading it.

"I can't see you Miley. I've hurt you so bad…I can't hurt you again." As she read, I saw the tears falling. "Don't be mad at Mitchie, I made her tell me, she didn't want me to know. Miley, please I want you to be happy. Please, I'm not worth all the pain. I'm just a stupid man. Please." She stopped reading out loud but I could tell she was still reading because her eyes scanned over the letter. When she was done, she closed her eyes and held the note to her chest. "Hold on." She said as she walked into the office behind us. We followed her in as she ran up to the counter. "Sir?" She asked. He looked up and nodded "Which grave was Lord Nathan at? Please, I need to know" The man nodded

"Let me check" he said and pulled out a book. It was filled of names of people and what graves they visited. "Hmm he visited a 'William, Susan & Jackson Stewart'" Miley's eyes widen and she gasped.

"A-are you sure?" She asked and the man nodded. "W-where are the graves located?" She asked.

"Umm Row E Grave 19, 20 & 21" The man said and Miley took of running.

"Thank you" Jason said and we ran after her.

She ran all the way to the grave and then fell at the sight. There laid a beautiful set of red and white roses on all three graves except the last one had yellow-red then the regular roses. Miley fell to her knees and started crying. I knelt down to her and rubbed her back.

"This is your family isn't it?" I asked. Miley nodded.

"Yes. I can't believe he remembered me telling him about the flowers." I looked at her puzzled "My father when he first met my mother gave her red and white roses, without know that those where her favorite. When they had Jackson my dad had planed on getting her the same thing but there no red ones left, just the yellow-reddish ones that looked like fire. She loved them anyways and every time something important happened there was always a red, yellow-reddish and a white rose for my mom. When I was born there where only yellow ones so after that a yellow one was always added." She had tears running down her face. "I…I need him" She turned toward me and hugged me. I rubbed her back softly. "I need him badly" I heard Jason sigh.

"I'll be right back" He said and walked away flipping his phone open. I kept rubbing Miley's back until I felt her calm down. I heard footsteps behind us.

"Ma'am?" I looked up to see the caretaker. "He was staying here." He said softly. "I could show you were." I looked at Miley and she nodded. "Follow me" he said. We got up and followed him into the office. He walked us to the back and down a hall. He opened the door. "He stayed here" I nodded

"Thank you" He smiled and waved bye. We entered the room as he left. The room was small, just a bed, a window, dresser and a desk. I could see small traces of Nate being here. Miley walked over to the desk and picked up the papers on the desk. They were all articles

_Nathan Grey has been missing for 8 weeks now. Will the family give up?_

_The tragic death of The Stewarts shakes a neighborhood. The youngest child now an orphan._

_Nathan is still missing. No comments from the Greys._

_News from the Palace: Prince Eric can not produce a child. The Oken line will die. Will the Grey's rise?_

_Years have past and Nathan is still missing. Sources say 'tension is rising in that house'._

_Prince Eric is engaged! The couple rejoices with a public outing._

_Nathan Grey has officially returned home today. Lord Paul & Lady Denise embrace their long lost child._

_Servant of Prince Eric found naked and accused of stealing. Revealed to be the youngest child of the Stewarts._

_Prince Eric visits the Greys. Rumors that Lord Jason Grey will become the next king. Who are his wife and their heir?_

Why would he have all of these? I looked down at the desk to see pieces of paper with writing on them. I picked them up and read them.

"_I've realized what I've done. I've destroyed two families, broken a girl more than she was, and became a person I swore not to be. I know you won't read this, your not here, you're gone, hopefully in a safe place. Mr. Stewart I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done. For the pain I caused your daughter from the day you died. I could have stopped everything that day if I didn't leave. If I hadn't been in the road…"_

Miley gasped and her breath started shaking. "No" She kept whispering. "NO" I held on to her as she fell to the ground. Jason came in and asked what was wrong. I pointed to the letters. The more he read the more his jaw started dropping and his eyes widen.

"I know Miley will find out. I know that she'll hate me forever. When I was in the road, I was high. I wanted to die. I was in a deep depression and I couldn't fix it. When I saw you swerve that's when I realized I was in the road. I'm sorry for the pain I caused your daughter. She's a wonderful person, no matter the tragedy she's gone through, she's ties to be happy. I left her. I can't hurt her anymore, I love her too much" Jason read that part out loud and Miley started crying harder.

"Why?" Her shaking voice said. "Why!" She started thrashing around in my arms but I held her tighter.

I could feel her heart breaking.

I felt my heart breaking.

Damn it Nate.

* * *

_Okay, I try really hard to make sure the stuff that you guys read are enjoyable and well written. I take my time! I make sure everyone is happy about what they are reading._

_If I get a message again saying I'm abusing you and that I have no right to make people wait for the chapter I WILL QUIT! I'm not pissed off by a lot of things but that does piss me off. I don't need people breathing down my neck saying that I need to hurry or I'll lose a reader. I don't like that, I feel worthless. I'm sorry that I don't update a lot but I trust my loyal readers/reviewers understand that I HAVE A LIFE! *sigh* _

_I'm sorry I didn't reply to any reviews. That just pissed me off. I'm sorry for the freak out. :D _

_Love you guys. I really do._

_-Devin._


	15. The Small Meeting

I sat underneath a tree in the woods waiting for Shane. I didn't know what to do; I'm scared about what will happen. I tucked my black hair beneath my ear when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Shane and smiled.

"Hello" I said softly. He smiled and put his hand out. I took it and helped myself up. He kissed my cheek

"Hello" His smooth voice said in my ear. I blushed and looked at him. He looked at me. "You've been crying" He said and reached out to wipe my tears away. "What's wrong Mitchie?" I looked way "Mitch"

"You're supposed to be king" I said quietly. "That's why I never told you; never let you meet your son." His eyes widen. "I didn't want you to become the thing you didn't want to be." I said feeling the tears fall. "And now, the fact that your back, after so many years." I looked at him. "It scares me Shane. So much" He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I don't want to lose you again, but I don't want any crap with your father." I sighed. "If anyone knew you had a son, he would be prince which will automatically make you king and they wouldn't have to wait for Jason." I looked up at him. "I don't want you to be something you don't want to be" He smiled and kissed me. When we pulled away he held my cheek in his hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Go get Shane" He said quietly. "Meet me back here" I looked at him curiously. "Please?" I nodded.

* * *

"Fine." I kissed him and head to my house. What could he possibly want with Shane?

"Alice" I looked to see Francesca. I nodded. "Lord Paul is looking for you" I nodded and I walked toward his office. The closer I got the more nervous I got. What could he possibly want? I got knocked on the door.

"Come in" He said and I opened. "Ah good, I need you to grab Nates' play thing" I glared at him "And bring her here." I shook my head.

"No" I said "I'm not your servant anymore" He laughed.

"Oh but your not queen yet, and until you are you'll work for me as long as you are here." He said smiled. I glared and walked out of the office to Miley's room.

"Miley" I said softly. She looked at me. "Lord Paul needs you" I said and she nodded getting out of the bed. We walked to office and I knocked again. He told us to come in and then looked up.

"You may leave Alice" I shook my head.

"No" I said sternly. He glared but looked at Miley again.

"You will stop this mopping around. You are a worker here nothing more. I don't care what you were or are to my son but I will not have you thinking you are better. I gave you a week, now get back to work. You'll still clean his room and you'll also be helping Lady Denise with what she needs" I glared at him as he spoke to her. I just wanted to run up and hit him but he was right, I'm not queen yet. Miley nodded when he was done.

"Yes sir" She said and left the room. I glared at him.

"You have no heart" I said and walked out of the office. "Miley!" I said and ran to her. She stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for everything" She said quietly "I'm sorry for making him leave" I shook my head.

"No, its not your fault" I said and pulled her into a hug. "Not your fault at all." She started to shake in my arms and I held her. "It will be alright." I said. The main doors opened and I looked. There standing in the door way was Shane, Mitchie & Shane Jr. Me and Miley looked over at them surprised and ran to them. Shane smiled at Miley

"Glad to see you out" He said as Mitchie looked at her.

"I'm sorry" Miley smiled and shook her head.

"Its fine. What are you guys doing here?" She asked. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand.

"We are going to do what should have been done years ago." Shane said and then started heading to Pauls' office.

"Hey Alice" I heard Miley say. "I don't think you have to be queen."

"You know what Miley?" I said still staring at the door. "I think your right."

* * *

_I'M SO SORRY!_

_Life was like "oh, you want to do stuff HAHAHA NO!" so yeah…._

_So as a gift I give you this chapter…and the next….and the next…and the next?_

_Three chapters good? Yes okay…._

_I'M SORRY!_

_-Devin._


	16. The Fight

_**Third person point of view.**_

Miley sat in her room. Thoughts of Nate filled her mind, thoughts of them together, of the letter, of the pain that she's been through. She felt the tears falling down her face. She'd promise Alice she'd stop crying but she couldn't. She couldn't stop the pain that she felt, the heartache she felt in her chest. She wanted it all to stop, all the pain but she knew she couldn't.

"Why?" She whispered into the empty space. "Why me? Why him? Why us?" The questions went through her head over and over again, like a broken record, but there was nothing she could do. No way she had to find the answer. The only person who had the complete knowledge of everything was Nate, and he was gone. Now she was to be forced to act as if nothing was wrong. She looked down at her arm, feeling the scars, ashamed of what she had done.

"Miley" A voice said from the doorway spoke and she looked up, covering her arms. Lady Denise was standing there with a small smile on her face. Miley rose to bow but Denise stopped her. "Don't." She said quietly. "You are like a daughter to me now. I can't have you doing that." Miley nodded. Denise walked further into the room, closing the door. She motioned for Miley to sit on the bed and sat as the younger girl did. They were quietly for a moment then Miley spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to cause this on you." She said. Denise shook her head.

"This is, in no way, your fault." She pulled the younger girl into her arms and felt Miley shaking. "Shah. It will be okay." They sat that way, with Denise stroking Miley's hair, trying to calm her down. They were that way for awhile when a panicked knock interrupted them. Miley removed herself from Denise's comfort and walked toward the door. Opening the door Miley saw a panicked Alice.

"Come quickly."

* * *

_**Back to first person pod.**_

Shane, Shane Jar and I walked down the hall. I took a deep breath; I couldn't believe I was doing this. We were about to tell Lord Paul Grey about mine and Shane's child and marriage, and how we have the right to the throne. Shane looked at me, kissed my cheek, and smiled. "I love you." I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I told him quietly. Shane knocked on the door. We heard a 'come in' and I picked up Shane Jr. We walked into the office and Shane cleared his throat, getting his father's attention. Lord Paul looked up at us both, his eyes narrowing on me.

"What did I say about bring this _filth_ into our home!" He said, getting up from his chair. I gulped and felt Shane Jr., tighten his grip on me. Shane looked at his father.

"This 'filth' you call her is my wife!" He said, glaring at his father. Paul glared back.

"That's what you think." I looked at him confused. "You think I would let you two actually get married?" He let out a fake chuckle. "You should be careful who you tell, Shane, and remember that I pay them all." My mouth dropped in surprised. The papers we sighed-if what Paul was saying were true-then we signed false papers. "You were, and never will be married to filth, Shane. Nor will your brothers."

"How dare you!" I snapped at him. "How dare you tried to control something that is between two people!" Shane Jr. tightens his grip on me more. "What gives you the right?"

"I'm given the right for I am their father! They are Lords and Lords do not marry the help." I glared at him and set Shane Jr. down, he cling to my leg.

"I AM NOT FILTH." I yelled back at me. "You! You are the filth! You selling of your sons to women they don't want so that YOU CAN BE ROALYTY."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Paul said. "Oliver was never supposed to have children! I was supposed to be King!" Shane gasped in surprise.

"Father. He's supposed to be your friend!" Paul scuffed.

"Friend!" Paul shook his head. "He was never a friend; he was just someone in the way." Paul glared at me. "And that was taken care of, just like she will be."

"Never." Shane said with a deadly tone, and within in two seconds he attacked his own father.

"Shane!" I said trying to get to him but felt Shane Jr. head toward them. I pulled him back as I saw Shane being tossed. "Shane!" I yelled. I heard a guard come behind and I looked at him with tears falling, "Get Alice! Get Lord Jason! Hurry!" I said as the man nodded and ran.

"Daddy!" Jr. said as Shane was tossed again. I turned him away from it and prayed for the guard to hurry. I heard footsteps as I saw Jason, Alice, Miley and Denise at the door way. Jason ran in, trying to break the two up. "Help daddy." I heard my son say softly. I kissed his forehead.

"Paul." Denise said calmly, and then realized that she wasn't being heard. "PAUL! STOP THIS NOW!" Paul looked up and saw her in the door way. Shane took that as an opportunity to punch his father, knocking him to the ground. "Shane!" She said, rushing over to her husband. She checked for his pulse and let a relived sigh out. She looked at the guards that were entering. "Get him into the room. Tell him I'll speak with him when he is better." They nodded as they picked up the knocked out body of Lord Paul. Denise looked up at us. "What happened?" She said, grabbing an ice pack that a servant had apparently brought and handed it to Shane.

"We had come to tell him that I was taking over." Shane said simply pressing the pack to his eye. "He didn't like the fact that I was demanding it, called Mitchie filth and I lost it." Denise sighed. Jason looked at us.

"Because you have an heir?" Shane nodded. "Well, it would have gone to you anyways; you were the first to marry." Shane shook his head and everyone looked at him confusion.

"Father made sure we wouldn't get married. He had us sign fake papers. He knew we were married; he just wanted a reason to get rid of Mitchie. All he as ever wanted was that damn throne." Shane said then looked down. Our son was trembling next to me and Shane kneeled down. He looked at our son and hugged him. I noticed that Jr. was shaking then, he was scared and crying. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have seen that." Shane said softly to his son. Denise sighed.

"Everyone, just, go to bed." She said. "Get some rest, or relax or something. I'll have a talk with my _husband._" She said and walked out of the room. Alice walked to me and hugged me.

"Its so good to see you here" She said softly and I smiled at the black haired girl, hugging her back.

"Its good to be here" I said softly. I looked up to Miley and saw that she had a small smile. I gave her a small one back.

"Excuse me." Miley said quietly and walked out of the room. I sighed, letting go of Alice, and looked at them.

"We need to find Nate." And with the shakes of heads around the room, it was the same thing everyone else was thinking.

* * *

_Two down, one to go._

_I love you guys._

_-Devin_


	17. The Scars

The plan was simple. Find Nate.

If it was really only that simple. We had no idea where to look. Where he had gone. The press had already gotten holed of the fact Nate had gone missing _again_. And Information about Shane's and Paul's fight was leaked out, which caused the whole place to be in disarray. Paul was ordered to stay away from Shane, Jason, Mitchie and Shane Jr. until the law was comfortable with letting him near them without endangering them. Denise was going back and forth between her husband and her children, which I could understand. No matter how much of a monster Paul is she still loves him. I believe she thinks that somewhere in him is the man she fell in love with.

Miley on the other hand wasn't going hear this plan. She'd heard about and refused to get her hopes up. She said it would cause her more scars that she didn't need right now. I think she's loosing hope, and not finding Nate at the graveyard a few days ago really sent her downward but no one saw it. She did her work, ate when she was told and stayed either in her room or in the Library. She stop writing as when the last time I went in her room her backpack stayed in the same spot, and I didn't know weather to take it as a good sign or not. But with her not helping us we were hitting a dead end.

"There is no way we are dragging her into this." I said firmly. Jason sighed.

"Alice, she might be the only one who would know where he would go. She knows everything about him." Jason looked at me. "We have to ask her." I shook my head.

"We can't." I said softly. I looked at Mitchie. "Do you remember how it felt, to think about Shane? Knowing you couldn't have him?" Mitchie looked away. "We can't bring her pain, just to find him."

"You can't just rule it away as an option though." Shane said. "As a last resort we'll use it, we'll have to ask her. But right now we wont." He said. I smiled at him. He's going to be a good king.

"What about using the media?" Mitchie asked. "He'll see we are trying to find him." Jason shook his head.

"No. It wont work. He wont be reading newspapers or watching t.v. He wasn't when he was at the graveyard." Jason said and I nodded in agreement. The other two sat back, holding hands. I felt nascuse and ran into the bathroom. I heard feet behind me and my hair being pulled back. I felt a hand rub my back in the process.

"Damn it. I'm going to hate this" I said softly. I heard Jason's chuckle and looked at him. He handed me a wash cloth and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Alice. You'll get use to it soon." I groaned.

"I hope." He gave me a small smile and rubbed my back. I looked at Mitchie as Shane Jr. ran into the room and she picked him up and swung him around. I smiled at the scene. I saw that Densie had walked in with a slightly worried face. "Denise" I said and she looked at me. I saw more into her eyes, she was worried. "What is wrong?" I asked. She sighed.

"I just heard word of Prince Eric coming back." _Shit_.

"Which means Miley's going to be sent through a loop of before." I heard Mitchie say and mutter a curse word. "She can't find out." Shane scuffed at her.

"Yeah, and when she's walking around the place and she's him who will be the first one she's mad at?" Mitchie glared at him as he smirked at her. He kissed her cheek and she rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'll tell her." I said, walking toward them. "Better for her to know now then later." I said and walked out of the room over to her Miley's. I was about to open the door when I heard her talking.

"Nate…" She said softly. "I just…..I just want to know where you are. I miss you. I can't stop this pain. Please come back. You are hurting me worse being away. Just…Just come back. That's all I want. I don't care what's happened in the past. I just want you." There was a pause and I heard her taken in an sharp breath. "I just want you back." She said softly but the ending of it sounded like she was…drifting off? I opened the door and gasped at what I saw.

"Miley!" Her arm was covered in blood. The pauses, she was cutting her self at the pauses. I raced over to her. "No, no Miley!" I said trying to stop the bleeding on her arm. She looked at me with tired eyes and gave me an haunting smile.

"I just want him back." She said softly and her eyes started fluttering.

"NO!" I yelled. "HELP! HELP PLEASE!" I screamed. I heard footsteps as I felt tears falling. I tighten the grip of the sheet I was using to stop the bleeding. "Please someone help." I heard Miley humming and I heard her whisper part of the song.

"_Tear my heart open, just to feel."_

* * *

The feel of the hospital made me nervous. Mitchie was pacing back and forth, Shane was trying to calm her down. Denise was crying silently and Jason was stroking my hair. I couldn't get the images out my head. How her arm was all red. It made me shiver. I looked around and reached for the phone Jason gave me. "I'll be right back" I said softly. Jason nodded has I got up from his lap. I walked a little away toward the rest and opened the phone. I looked through the contacts until I found the one I was looking.

_I don't know where you are. I don't know if this will get to you but Nate…you really need to see her. We are at the hospital…its bad. Please Nate._

Closing the phone I sighed and closed my eyes. This was going to be a hell of a week.

* * *

_Don't hate me?_

_I'm trying to get these out but I had to study for Finals and all this stupid stuff _

_But here's this chapter and now I'm writing the next one…_

_Preview:_

She looked up at him with blank eyes. She could see him shiver in the haunting way she looked up at him. "Hi." She said in a monotone voice.

_-Devin_


	18. The Visitor

She hated how hospitals felt. They were too bright and smelt discussing. The pain of waiting to hear news and wonder what was going. She didn't want to open her eyes. Not knowing what she was waiting for. She knew she was in a hospital but didn't understand why. She opened her eyes but the bright that she remembered was replaced with the darkness of the room. She looked around but saw no one.

She sighed and knew it was her, she was the one that was in the hospital room, and that there people were waiting to hear news on, or at lease she hoped. She looked around her body and saw the scars, everything came back, the reason she was there. She looked up at the ceiling as she heard the door open slowly and softly. She shut her eyes quickly, not wanting to talk to anyone. She heard the door close and foot steps that got louder and louder. Finally she felt someone next to her.

"Miley" The whisper she heard surprised her but she tried to keep her eyes closed. "I know you're awake. I can see your eyes moving" The voice said and chuckled a little. Miley sighed and opened her eyes.

She looked up at him with blank eyes. She could see him shiver at the haunting way she looked up at him. "Hi." She said in a monotone voice. She didn't want to sound excited. For all she knew this could be a dream. "What are you doing here?" He smiled, a smiled that she would melt at.

"To see you, my love" He cupped her face with his hand and looked into her eyes. "Please Miley, show me the real you. Not this wall." Her face turned from blank to anger and confusion.

"Why?" She asked. "You are there reason I'm here!" She said, trying to keep tears from falling, taking his hand of her cheek. "Why shouldn't I show you a wall?" Nate sighed and looked away.

"I was trying to keep you safe." She heard him say softly.

"Don't throw me some twilight crap." She said glaring at him. "You left me, in pain and misery! I haven't been so…broken" She said, letting a tear fall. He sighed as he looked at her and wiped it away.

"Its not crap" he said softly then looked down. "Miley, I killed your parents" Miley shook her head and made him look at her. She put both of her hands on his head.

"Did I ever blame you?" She asked him, looking into his eyes. "Did I yell at you and called you a murder when you walked into this room?" Tears were falling from both of their eyes. "Nate, I love you. I loved you for along time." She leaned over and kissed him softly. When she pulled away his eyes were still closed and he sighed. Nate grabbed one of Miley's arms softly and looked down it. He lightly traced his fingers over the scars.

"I did this to you." He said softly. "I did this to you." Miley sighed and made him look at her again.

"Then come back. Make me happy" She whispered. He sighed and got up. He cupped her face and kissed her lips softly.

"I promise, when I'm done with what I'm doing, I'll come back." He said looking at her. "I promise." He told her. She nodded. He kissed her cheek. "I love you" She smiled.

"I love you too." And with that he softly kissed her lips and left the room, quietly, leaving Miley to go into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The morning rose and the noise from outside were already hitting the hall. Shane, me and Alice woke up to the noise. Alice looked around. "Where are Denise and Jason?" She asked but as the noise of camera's flashing and people talking were closer, we'd figured it out. The press.

"We have no comments at this time and we are asking for the _media_ to leave our family alone." Denise said politely.

"Lady Denise! Denise" her name was rung out from the crowd. "Denise is it true Shane took the thrown by force?" Shane rolled his eyes but we stayed hidden as Denise and Jason took care of it.

"Lord Jason, rumors are saying that the lie of your heir is a lie to cover up the fact that you're gay" Jason rolled his eyes.

"As my mother said, we are in a very hard time and as a family we would like for you to please give us and the hospital staff space." He said as the security guards started get the press out. Once they were out of the building the two looked at us as we came from out our hiding.

"Can you believe that? Ugh" Denise said and walked over to where we were stayed last night. I chuckled and Jason looked at Alison.

"I'm not gay" Alice giggled.

"I know. Trust me" She said, rubbing her belly. I smiled at them two as Shane wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you get Jr. home?" I asked and felt him nodded. "Good. I don't need him seeing this." He kissed my neck.

"I know, I feel the same." He kissed my cheek as a nurse came out of Miley's room and walked toward us. We all looked at her as she said Miley's name.

"Us." Denise said, "How is she?" She asked the nurse as the woman got closer.

"She's better. She didn't lose too much blood, which was good." She nodded. "We also found something interesting. Has she fainted recently?" She looked at us and Alice nodded.

"A few weeks ago I believe." The woman nodded. "Why?" Alice asked.

"We just needed to run a few more test before we can tell." She said. "But for right now she is fine and is asking for a Shane and Jason." The two looked up in confusion but nodded. "You two come with me." She said and the three walked away. I looked at Alice.

"Confused too?" I asked her and she nodded. "Me too. Why would she ask for them?" I wondered. Alice shrugged.

"Who knows?" She said and sighed. "I just want to know what she was thinking yesterday." Alice said sadly, playing with her fingers. I guess she remembered walking into Miley's room last night. The images would haunt me too.

"Same." I said then gritted my teeth. "And where the hell is that stupid asshole"

* * *

"_Rumors of scandals, lies, and cheating have it the home of the Grey's this morning as the family rushed to the hospital last night. As far as we know both Lady Denise and Lord Jason were not the ones to be admitted into the hospital. Does this have anything to do with the mental state of Lord Paul? Also reports have come out that Lord Shane has his own heir to the thrown. Who will get the thrown? Who is in the hospital? You questions answered at 6"_

She sighed and clicked off the TV, shaking her head. "Reports." She mumbled.

"They are quite annoying, especially when they accuse you of being gay" She giggled as she heard and saw Jason and Shane walk into the room. "It's no funny." She smiled and bit her lip. Shane looked at Jason. "Okay, it's kind of funny." She smiled at them and they looked at her.

"Confused?" She asked them as both nodded there heads, still stand by the door. She waved them over and that walked over to her, both on each side of her. She smiled at them as she brought her arms around her stomach, not wanting them to see the scars. "I…I had a visitor this morning, before anyone woke up. I want to know if it's a dream." She looked at Shane. "Can you go to security and see if they can find anything on the tapes?" Shane nodded.

"Sure. Who am I looking for?" He asked and she smiled.

"You'll know when you see it, if that person is there." She said, and then looked at Jason. "Later on today, can you go back to the graveyard?" Jason looked at her with confusion written on his face. "I want to see something. Just go there, call me when you get there on Alice's phone. Can you do that for me?" Jason, still confused, nodded his slowly.

"Alright." He said. "Was that it?" He asked and Miley shook her head.

"No." She said then looked at them both. "Promise me, no matter what the situation is, that you never send those two girls into what he's sent me into." There shocked faces made her smile. "Promise?"

"Promise" They both said at the same time and Miley smiled.

"Good. Now go do what I asked and send your girls in here." She said smiling. The boys nodded then looked at each other, and nodded. They bent down to her face and started making kissing noise on her cheeks. She laughed, and pushed them away. "Go!" She said smiling. They smiled at her then both walked out. Miley smiled. _They are the best, close to brothers I have. No one will replace you Jack. No one._

* * *

The boys came out laughing and I looked at Mitchie. She shrugged and smiled at them as they came toward us. "You okay there boys?" She said, putting her hand on her hip. "Didn't know this was a joking matter to you." Shane smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Of course not, my dear." He said as she rolled her eyes. "Go, she is asking." We nodded and got up. Jason walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Keep your phone with you." He told me and I nodded. Me and Mitchie walked over to the door and opened it.

Miley was sitting on the bed, playing with her fingers. She looked up at us and smiled, waving over for us to go closer. I walked to the right of her as Mitchie moved to the left. Miley smiled at us. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." Both Mitchie and I said, softly. Miley looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I...I wasn't thinking." She said looking down. I sighed.

"It's fine Miles. Just...how long has that been going on?" I asked as she bit her lip.

"A week after Nate left. " Mitchie shook her head angrily and muttered something. "Its not is fault Mitchie." Mitchie looked at her and shook her head.

"No, it is his fault. He left you, he put you threw this. The next time he is near me I'm wringing his neck. I swear to it." Miley looked down and played with her fingers again.

"Mitchie" I hissed then took Miley's hands and had her look at me. "This wasn't the smartest thing you've done. Let's just, start over from this okay?" She looked at me confused. "Shane and Mitchie will get married, take the thrown. Me and Jason will get married, have this child." I said rubbing my belly with my opened hand. "And if."

"When" Miley said softly, correcting me.

"And _when_ Nate comes back it's a clean slate for you both. No more regrets. No holding anything over. No secrets." I said as Miley nodded.

"I promise." She said and looked away.

* * *

_Let's just hope he promise…_

_*gulps* HiIIIII….._

_Don't kill me? (How many times have I put that? Lol)_

_My schedule now allows me to write, so I got this 1,907 word chapter out :)_

_Are you proud? Lol._

_Working on the next one but probably won't be out until tomorrow_

_I love you all! Kiss kiss_

_-Devin_


	19. The New Hope

_Important A/N at bottom._

* * *

The doctors had rushed us out of the room when they stared their check up on Miley. I wasn't happy but Alice just told me they needed to do it and have room. When we got back out to the waiting room Denise was the only one there. I looked at her and she smiled at me and Alice. "They went to do something." She told us. "Jason went somewhere and I think Shane said he was going to the security or something." I looked at her confused. She smiled at me. "I looked the same my dear. They didn't tell me anything" I nodded.

"Alright." I said and sat down next to her. A few minutes Shane came back with a sad look on his face. I stood up and walked up to him. "You okay?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Yeah, I just have to tell someone really bad news and I don't know how she'll take it." I looked at him and he smiled at me. "Don't worry, I'll tell you after, alright?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I will never do this to you" he said, kissing my hand. I smiled at him.

"I know." I said as Alice's phone when off. She picked it up and smiled.

"Hey, where are you?" She asked the person, and then her face grew in confusion. "What do you—alright, alright, calm down. Let me go and see if they will allow me back in." She said standing up. We looked at her and she sighed. "Jason, he wants me to get him to talk to Miley right away." I nodded and Shane sighed.

"Lets hope its better than what I have to tell her." He said and I looked at him. I gave him a look and he just smiled. "I'll tell you after. I told you" I sighed. Alice walked toward Miley's door as a nurse walked out. They talked for a second then Alice walked into the room, phone in hand.

* * *

I smiled at the doctors as they left the room. "Miles" I said walking into the room completely. She smiled up at me and I held the phone out and her smile got wider. "Jason's on the phone" I said, walking next to her. She reached out for it and smiled at me.

"Thank you." She said softly and put the phone up to her ear. "Jason?" she asked then paused."But I didn't even tell you what to do." She said then paused again. "Are you serious? What did you find?" She asked. There was a long pause and her smile grew. "Are you sure?" I heard Jason's voice say something to her and she smiled wider. "Oh, thank you Jason. Thank you." She said then nodded. "Alright, yeah I'll tell her, bye Jason. Thank you." She said then hung up the phone and gave it to me. "He'll be back." She said with an excited grin. I looked at her.

"What was that about?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "Is Shane out there?" I nodded my head and she smiled. "Bring him in." I looked at her confused. "Just do it!" She said excitedly. I sighed.

"Alright, Alright." I said, walking out the door. "Shane." I said once I was out of the room. "She wants you in there." Shane sighed and walked toward the room. I looked at Mitchie who raised her arms.

"I have no idea either." She said and I nodded.

"Good, I thought I was the only one." I said giggling.

* * *

"Jason's on the phone" Miley heard Alice said. Miley grabbed the phone.

"Thank you" Miley said to Alice then put the phone to her ear. "Jason?" She asked.

"Miley, I found something." Miley frowned.

"But I didn't even tell you what to do" She said then heard Jason chuckle.

"I know. I know. But Miley listen to me. I found something in his room that we didn't see." Jason told her.

"Are you serious? What did you find?" She asked.

"He must have come back, or something, but there was more under his bed. Traveling plans" Miley's face grew into a smile. "It says he'll be going to Rio in three days, it doesn't say how long though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It looks like I'll be going to Rio" Her smile grew.

"Oh, thank you Jason. Thank you." Jason chuckled on the other line.

"Your welcome. Tell Alice I'll be back soon." He asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell her, bye Jason. Thank you" He said he's byes and she gave the phone back to Alice and told her that Jason would be back and to go get Shane. Miley's face grew when she saw Shane enter. "Anything?" She asked. Shane sighed and shook his head.

"No, there is nothing on the cameras." He said sadly. Miley's face deflated as her smile shrunk. "But, there was a man that came last night, from what the security said, he wanted to give you flowers, but wouldn't give his name. Because of who we are and who you work for, the guards wouldn't let him bring the flowers in without telling his name." Miley smiled.

"So maybe it was him this morning, and he just knew how to avoid the cameras." She said. "Is that it?" She asked and Shane nodded his head. "Thank you Shane." Her smile grew. "Now we just got to wait for Jason to go to Rio." Shane looked at her shocked.

"Rio?"

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked Jason as he walked in. He was grinning. "We can't just go now! Not with her in this condition." I argued. Jason shook his head.

"She wants me to go. I need you to come with me." I sighed and frustration.

"Why would Miley want you to go to Rio and why Rio?" Jason kept his grin and I stomped my foot. "Stop grinning and tell me!" Jason laughs.

"He's going to Rio. Or might be." He said lowly. My eyes widen "See. She wants us to meet him there, stop him and bring him back." A smile grew on my face.

"So we are going to Rio?" He nodded. "Well I'll go back and pack" He shook his head and smiled. I laughed. "You already went back and packed didn't you?" Jason nodded his head. I laughed and turned when I heard a cough behind me. Denise stood behind us and smiled.

"Are you sure he's there?" She asked Jason softly. Jason nodded.

"It's got to be mother. He has to be there." He told her. "That's what it said on the paper. I've already got a plane booked for this afternoon for me and Alice than three tickets to get him back. We'll go there a day early make sure we get him before he can even leave the airport. " Denise smiled and hugged Jason.

"Bring him home. Bring my baby home." She said softly as Jason hugged her back.

"I will. I will."

_End of Book Two_

* * *

_SOOOOOO yeah. This book is short, I know, but I planed on that. The next book, oh that has a collection of fun goodies including a few POV of our little Nate! _

_And before anyone freaks out, yes he is really going to Rio. _

_Start of book Three should be out Nov. 30__th__ or Dec 3__rd__ or somewhere in-between there. Alright?_

_Oh another really important note._

_Remember how I had an old profile that I talked about? Well I'm getting the password back for that (finally) and going to put some of my old stories back on here and re do some of them so keep a peak for that. *Smiles* See you all soon!_

_-Devin_


	20. The Mess I Made

Book 3: The Prince

The weeks have been hell, more than hell. My heart, my body, it burns. I don't think I've cried this much in my life. One girl, one stupid, but loveable girl did this to me. No. I did this to me. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have ever hit her. Never laid a finger on her and just let her clean and that was it. I shouldn't have fallen in love with her.

But I did. And it is the best feeling in the world. She makes me feel alive, as if the world was lifted off of me and I can breathe again.

"_I'm your new maid sir. Destiny, or you make call me Miley, I go by both." _ The idea of her aroused me. I loved looking at her, being near her, listening to her. But then my mind of her started to change. She was an untouchable, a girl I couldn't go near, shouldn't go near. It made me angry. I saw what happened to Shane and Mitchie; I knew what would happen to Jason and Alice. I couldn't do that. I couldn't let myself and her be hurt, if anything was to be started, but it did.

"_Miley, I'm sorry." She looked up at me. "I'm trying" She nodded at my words._

"_Its fine" Her soft voice said. I shook my head._

"_But its not. I shouldn't scare you; I shouldn't make you worry when you are around me." I grabbed her wrist gently. "I shouldn't be one to leave marks on you" I let her wrist go and placed it on her cheek. "I'm sorry Miley. I'm messed up." I told her and she gently smiled. _

"_It's okay. I promise" I smiled at her words, I could see the truth floating in her eyes then my eye trailed to her lips. _

"_And I'm sorry." She looked at me confused. "For this." I said, inching my face closer to her and kissing her as softly as I could. I would have pulled back until I felt her lips move against mine. When I pulled away I wanted more, but I knew I shouldn't have done it. "I'm sorry" I repeated again, moving my hand off her cheek. "I am." I said than turn and ran off into my room to dream about that kiss._

Things were fine; I let myself open to her, I told her things no one else knew. Hell, I even told her I loved her.

_I held her away from Eric, knowing what happened. "Please Nate, let me see her." I sighed._

"_I can't do that Eric." I paused "She can't do it." I said, stressing the point to him. _

"_Please… I need to see her." I shook my head._

"_I can't do that." He looked at me questionably. "I can't do that because I love her too much" I said, not realizing the words falling out of my mouth until I heard her gasp. I looked at her as she called my name and smiled at her._

"_I love you too." She said then pressed her lips onto mine._

I was angry with my father and what he said, but to know she loved me just as I loved her, made me the happiest person in the world. Until it came crashing down. The second I saw Eric's lips on hers I lost it. When she came into my room, I wasn't seeing her. All I saw as red.

"_Nate." Her breathless voice entered my head. _

"_Get out!" I said than sat, seething, on my bed._

"_Please let me- "She started but I cut her off._

"_I said get out!" I yelled, feeling my body shake. I saw her arm go toward me and heard her name, and snapped. "You stupid bitch!" I yelled and slapped her. I saw her eyes widen and the tears fall but I didn't care at the time. I was hurt. "You played me!" I stood up and grabbed her arms tightly and shook her. "Why!" I yelled. _

"_I didn't. I swear!" She pleased with me but I glared and threw her toward the bed. She didn't fall onto, stopping herself._

"_Don't lie!" I saw her tears fall more. "You fucking bitch" I placed my hands on her and started shaking her again. She said something, I just couldn't hear it, and I slammed her against the wall, gripping her arms so she couldn't move. I heard her say my name but even in my anger, I saw her beauty, and it made me angrier. I bit down on her neck harder and harder until she made a noise. "OW!" My grips on her tighten._

"_You fucking bitch" I told her, pushing her hard toward the wall then let her go. I walked, practically in autopilot, back to my bad and sat, staring at her, my body shaking. All I saw was red until she walked toward me and sat on the bed. "What are you doing?" My voice tenses._

"_Showing you." She said softly than pulled her shirt off, showing me what I did. Her back was badly bruised, and even before she turned around I saw the bite marks on her neck. I felt my own tears fall as she looked at me. I was disappointed, I was doing better. I sighed and walked to the bath room, running ice water over a cloth._

"_Turn." I said as I walked back and she did. I put the cloth on her back. "I'm sorry." My voice was dripping with regret. I'm so fucking stupid. She turned to me._

"_Why? Why can't you listen to me?" I looked down but she lifted my head back up. "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me and I pulled away. I didn't know what he as going to do. Nate, I love you." I saw it. I saw that her words were true and I shook my head._

"_No, you shouldn't!" I got off the bed. "No." I said softly than kissed her, with all the love I had for her. When I pulled away I looked at her. "I love you." I told her the truth and walked away._

I couldn't believe what I had become. I'd become a monster. I left, staying in rundown homes, covered my face so no one knew who I was, but I couldn't leave. I never left the city, I couldn't fully leave her. I even opened a bank account for her, putting everything I owned to her. I even stayed at the graveyard, until I forced Mitchie to tell her that she had told me. I knew Miley would find the letter, letting her know that because of me, her parents swerved off the road. And then I heard the news.

She was in the hospital, I didn't know why. I had to see her. I had to know she would be okay when I left. I needed to leave, to let her forget me. So I went to see her. I hurt when she talked to me, not letting any emotion out. It was then I knew what I had done.

"_Please Miley, show me the real you. Not this wall." I said, pleading with her then saw her face turn from blank to anger and confusion._

"_Why? You are the reason I'm here!" She told me, taking my hand off of her cheek. "Why shouldn't I show you a wall?" I sighed and looked away._

"_I was trying to keep you safe." I told her softly._

"_Don't throw me some Twilight crap" She said, I turned, and I would have chuckled at the comment but her glare kept the chuckle away. "You left me, in pain and misery! I haven't been so… broken." She said, as a tear fell. I sighed and wiped it away. _

"_Its not crap." I told her softly than looked down again. "Miley, I killed your parents." I felt her finger lift my chin up. She put her hands on my cheeks._

"_Did I ever blame you?" She asked, looking into my eyes. "Did I yell at you and called you a murder when you walked into this room?" I felt tears falling from my eyes and saw her tears. "Nate, I love you. I loved you for a long time." She said then leaned over and kissed me softly. When we pulled away, I kept my close and grabbed one of her arm. I traced my fingers over her scars. _

"_I did this to you." I said softly, "_I _did this to you" She sighed and made me look at her again._

"_Then come back. Make me happy." I sighed and stood up; I knew what I was doing. I cupped her face and kissed her softly._

"_I promise, when I'm done with what I'm doing, I'll come back. I promise." She nodded and I kissed her cheek. "I love you" She smiled, a true smile._

"_I love you too." I smiled, kissed her lips one more time and left the room, silently not waking my family up._

And that's what brought me to Rio, fixing things.

"You sure, hombre?" the man in front of me asked. I nodded and he shook his head. "Your lost amigo. Its a nice place." I laughed. "You never know bout de's putas, always out to steal your dinero" I grinned at him.

"She isn't a puta though." I smiled. "She's everything." I told him honestly. The man grinned at me.

"Ah, el verdadero amor." He said, smiling at me. "She's your true love, sí?" I nodded smiling. He grinned and clapped his hand over my shoulder. "Keep her close than, hombre. " He grinned at me. "Just to make sure she aint a puta." I laughed.

"Javier!" The man's wife came out and shook her head. "¡Dios mío!" The man laughed and she looked at me. "Don't listen to him, niño, your amor is not a puta" She said glaring at her husband. Javier laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You see, amigo! You watch out and make sure they aren't a puta and they turn out to be a joya." The woman rolled her eyes as he put his arm around her waist.

"I wont listen to him Nieve." The woman smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and then shook hands with her husband. "Nice doing business with you Javier." He smiled.

"You too." I smiled and walked back to my car. I turned around in time to see Javier kisses Nieve's nose as she giggled.

The two loved each other since they were babies, they grew up with each other and got married. They had five kids. Paloma, Milagros, Reina, Gaspar, and Silvio. I met them one time when Javier saved my life by taking a drink away from my hand, bring me to his home and Nieve took care of me while I was piss drunk. They were good friends to me, and I was happy I was giving them a home. I have a house in Rio, one that hasn't been touched in years. I knew they needed it more than I did.

I drove back to the hotel, on autopilot, placed my stuff down, and lay down on the bed closing my eyes. That's when I felt two eyes on me and opened my eyes. There stood a smiling Alice and a not to pleased Jason. I groaned. _Fuck._

* * *

_Soooo who missed my ass?_

_Sorry this didn't come out at the time I said it would. See here is the thing. _

_I started writing, then things came up, wrote some more, things came up, and then…._

_I got engaged! So yeah, I've been wedding planning for a whole month, but now its aggravating me, so what do I do? I write of course. So there will be more! More I promise more! Lol_

_I'm still re-editing some the stories so no, my other account has not been shut down. I'm thinking of deleting everything and starting all of the stories over. _

_Maybe. -very undeceive- _

_anyways, the beginning was him remembering all the times and kind of explaining his point of view. Now remember, I don't approve of Nates actions and this is just a story. but yeah, you get my point. _

_Until next time my dears!_

_-Devin_

_Ps: I do not speak Spanish, and all translations were done by Google Translations._

_Hombre: man  
amigo: friend  
Putas/puta: Whores/whore  
dinero: money  
el verdadero amor: True love  
¡Dios mío!: god! Or my god!  
niño: child, dear, boy.  
joya: Jewel_


	21. AN

So, i'm, er, back?

okay, explanation time:

I didn't feel like writing. I got into this funk. Things were going on, and I just needed a break from things. I dropped my stories, didn't touch them.

I started RPing, hoping it would get me back, it didn't. I still RP, but I didn't make me want to write again.

Then, one of my friends found my stories, told me to write more. I said, 'sure, why not, things are better, people still like my stories, let's go for it.'

I tried, I really did. I read over the story so many times and just tried to pick off where I left.

I just couldn't. I felt horrible.

It wasn't until a few days i re-read the stories. I started to pick things out, plot flaws, misspellings.

it's when I realized I wanted to start again.

So once again, sat down, tried to write.

nothing. until last night.

last night got me thinking and now I want to write.

actually I already have, I got a good amount written, and I'm excited. So, I'm coming back. I'll edit a few things, then continue to write my story.

For those who kept waiting, I'm so sorry

For those who might read this again.

I love you all. SO much.

-Devin.


	22. The Return

Nate groaned. "Go away." He muttered covering his eyes. Alice laughed and I rolled my eyes, my brother and his dramatics. Alice smiled over at me before pushing Nate off the bed, his body landing with a thud. I exchanged a smile and a look with Alice, which she just shrugged and walked over to my laying on the floor brother.

"Oh stop your pouting and get off the floor. I'm pregnant, I don't need to be picking up your lazy ass right now." She said, smiling at him. I chuckled and walked over to them, looking at a pissed and pouty Nate.

"You weren't suppose to find me. I have to fix things." He said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You have more important things to fix, like the girl you left crying for a week, then landed herself in the hospital!" Alice yelled at the curly head boy, causing her to snap his head, looking up. Nate looked at Alice, their eyes locking and their having a silent conversation. His chest was moving up and down with slow breaths, before sighing and standing up. He moved around and threw things into a bag he had pulled out. He did this all in silence as Alice rubbed her face and collected himself.

"Shall we go?" Nate said looking at me, I nodded and wrapped my arm around Alice's waist, and walked out of the small hotel room, following Nate as he walked quickly.

* * *

She would play with her fingers, linking them with each other, then they would run down her arm, then back up, and then from there would repeat the motion. She would stop at the bandage on her arm for a quick second before continuing the motion. I sighed, and watched the broken girl, when I felt a hand on my leg. I looked down and saw a face that looked exactly like mine and Mitchie's mashed together. I smiled and bent down, standing back up as I picked up the boy and walked away from the door.

"Wut wong wit ant mille" Shane Jr. asked me and I smiled. From what Mitchie told me, his speech was still hard for him, though it looked as if he was getting better

"Aunt Miley is just a bit sad, bud, don't worry." I told him. He'd started to call Miley 'aunt' when he came to see her in the hospital.

"oh, okays." He said and placed his head on my shoulder. It had been three days since Alice and Jason left, and had no word on them since. We were waiting for them to at least let us know what was going on. "I hope she be betta" He said and I smiled and rubbed his back.

"Me too, Jr, me too." I said. It was good being around him, he had warmed up to me quickly and that was a good sign. I still felt guilty about not being in his life, and I knew Mitchie was feeling the same guilt, but I didn't let her. I knew why, and I was going to have to live with what had happened. We made plans to make sure our marriage became real, no father to ruin it this time.

I was heading toward mine and Mitchie's room when the main doors opened.

* * *

The plan ride was long, nerve-racking, and I'm sure if he could, my brother would have jumped out of the plane. Alice slept most of the time, and I dozed in and out. Words that me and her talked about rang through my head and I looked over at my brother, who nervously drummed his knee. It was a habit he had since he was a boy, his hands always needed to be moving when he was nervous, mother always thought it was because me and Shane scared him while we were younger. Thoughts of Nate and me flashed through my head and reminded me my original plan.

"Hey." I said, causing him to stop and look at me, raising his eyebrow. "I'm sorry. About everything, past wise." I told him. He looked taken back then nodded.

"Same." He simply said then went back to looking out the window and drumming his knee nervously. The rest of the plane ride was silent.

* * *

I looked up at the doors. Doors that for years I only used as a grand entrance, never for an in and out thing, I'd go out the side doors for that. I sighed and looked at the two guards standing by the post. Jason was speaking to them. They nodded as Jason walked back to stand behind me and one spoke into a com thing before turning back and facing away from the door.

The big doors opened slowly, and when they were fully opened I took a few steps before hearing words shouted from one of the guards.

"Lord Nathan Grey has returned."

I turned quickly to glare at Jason, who just grinned, then turned back around and walks fully in. I saw my family and some workers stop and look at me. I was planning on how to kill Jason, when my eyes landed on her.

And from there, nothing else mattered. Her eyes widen, and it took a few seconds for her to run down the stairs and fling her arms around my neck. I heard a small sob come from her beautiful mouth and I wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed a bit into my neck as I rubbed her back. "Shh." I whispered in her hear. "I'm here, Love."

She sobbed before pulling away and pressed her lips against mine. I grinned and returned the kiss.

"I love you." I felt her say against my lips. It was like a wave of emotions hit both of us when she said it. I hadn't heard the word in weeks. I pulled away.

"I love you too."

* * *

_You guys, I love you all so much. all of your words brought me so much joy, you have no idea._

_I do have to dedicate this to two people._

_One: My friend who found this and made me continue writing._

_two: MissQueenyB. You have always reviewed, and even reviewed saying you missed this story. I remember seeing your name come up on the reviewed list and I was so happy to see it again. Thank you for sticking with me._

_and that last part goes to all of you, really thank you for being such amazing readers and reviewers. Its short, I know. and you all are going to hate me._

_this story is actually coming to a close soon. Don't hate me. but it is. It will be sad, but I promise to give it the best ending it deserves._

_thank you again_

_-devin_


	23. The Promise

"Oh you can't end it like that!" A girl said, sitting behind a boy on their bed. Her arms hanging and reaching for the keyboard, trying to type. The boy chuckled as she struggled, causing her to pout. "Come on, this is history! You can't leave it like that." She cried, pouting again. The boy laughed and tapped her nose, without looking back at her.

"But I can, I'm the writer, plus I'm awesome." He said, tilting his head back and grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Such the cocky prince you are." He laughed and shook his head.

"May I continue writing without you yelling at me?" He asked before turning his head back to the computer

* * *

I tilted my head as I watched wuncle Natey stop at the big doors. Mummy sawd it was used for big en.. entr... ent... some word bout walkin in. Natey had these huge bug eyes and a goofy grin on his face. I clapped my hands and smiled. "Wuncle Natey!" I yelled. I noticed that caused m-mille to run down the big stairs, which I felt bads since they weres big stairs and she didn't have someone to carry her like mummy carries me. When the Mille put her mouth on wuncle nates i made a face. "ewie."

* * *

"Really?" She said, looking at him. He looked back at her.

"What?" He asked and she shook her head and muttered a nothing. "No really, tell me." She sighed and pointed to the part on his screen. "Yeah, its in a little boys point of view, why is that bad?" She rolled her eyes again.

"Oh come on, do you really want to type the entire chapter like that?" She asked, causing him to open his mouth in protest before he quickly closed it, seeming to think it over. He blinked then sighed.

"Yeah you are right." He said then turned back to the computer.

* * *

The words that were said came out easily from my mouth, to reply my love to her, it was easy, thoughtless. She sobbed again and pulled me close to her as she wrapped her arms back around my neck again. Her grip on me was tight, I knew she thought I'd leave again, so I wrapped my arms back around her waist and rubbed her back again. "It's fine love. I'm here, I will not leave, I promise." I said softly in her ear, turning my head a bit and kissing her temple. I could feel her shaking a bit from the crying and pulled away to look into her eyes. "Believe me. I wont." I said once again. I watched as she stared back into my eyes and nodded, a smile on her face.

"I believe you. Believe you to the moon and back." She said softly and kissed me once again. I returned the kiss. when a small voice reminded me that people were there and caused me to pull away. I looked around and noticed Shane, Mitchie and Junior were on the top floor watching us as Alice and Jason stood behind. I heard a throat clear and looked forward, pass Miley.

"Mother." I said softly, a small smile forming on her face. She opened her arms, though I stood where I was, conflicted on hugging my mother or staying next to Miley. Miley must have noticed cause she leaned up and kissed my cheek before moving away and shoving me a little toward my mom. After the small shock wore off, I walked toward my mother before putting my arms around her and hugging her. "So sorry mother." I said softly, and I felt her smile and chuckle softly.

"As long as you are back, and staying, you have nothing to be sorry for." She said softly. I nodded and smiled.

"I swear, I'm not leaving." I said, as I pulled away. My mother nodded and pat my cheek. It was her way of keeping her emotions in, but letting me know she was happy to see me, and that she was trying not to cry. I turned and walked back to Miley and wrapped my arms around her before twirling her around, her laugh bring a smile to my face again.

"Nate!" I heard and set her down, my eyes widening when I saw the figure in the distance.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

"Better." The girl said smiling, kissing the boy's cheek. He chuckled and looked at her, tapping her nose.

"Good." He said before moving the laptop and shutting it down, saving his document before he did. He moved and grabbed the girl, laying down and pulling her close to him. She giggled and moved close to him, pulling the sheets up.

"Go to sleep." She said as he chuckled.

"Yes, Love."

* * *

_HI sorry, work got busy and so did planing a wedding haha._

_You'll find out who the boy and girl are soon, next chapter I think._

_also the other mystery person haha._

_also next chapter is last chapter before epilogue..._

_Hope you all enjoyed,_

_bye._

_another side note: I really wanted to write in Shane Jr's pov haha._


End file.
